The Heart Wants to Sing
by GleekChuckOTH
Summary: After a life changing night, Rachel's life comes crashing down. Can Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck put the pieces back together? Faberry, Puckleberry friendship, along with Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. This is AU and sort of OOC, I am taking full creative control…cause I can, so yea. Um Quinn kept Beth, she moved back in with her Mom, Puck participates in her life greatly, but I am not sure I make a point to mention that in the first chapter, just know he does. I don't really like Finn, I think he is kind of an ass with his feelings, so Finn bashing. I think Quinn and Rachel are like the best potential couple but I just "love, love." lol. Um no offense by this but I am straight so I don't know how in detail this will go regarding smut, mainly cause I am not really to up to date on how that all goes down. So…yea? Don't hate me for this story! Lol.

Rachel Berry walked into the Puckerman house ready to reinvent her image. She was sick of the slushy facials and constant dry cleaning bills. Gone were the knee socks and argyle, being replaced by black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder silky purple top. She was dressed to party, and ready to be a whole new person.

"Damn diva! You look hot!" Mercedes called out, grabbing Rachel's attention.

"Thanks, you do too!" Rachel called out over the music.

"Of course she does, she has been dressed by none other then Kurt Hummel." Kurt greeted quickly in passing, dragging Blaine into the kitchen where wine coolers and beer were flowing.

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" Blaine called over his shoulder with a grin.

Rachel laughed at her friend's antics, hugging Mercedes goodbye, she went further into the party, hoping to find her crush, Finn Hudson.

"Damn Berry, you clean up nice." Puck laughed, hugging the smaller girl.

"Thank you for the invite to the party Noah. You clean up quite nicely yourself." Rachel greeted.

"Of course I do babe, I'm a stud. Like a horse, hung like one too." Puck winked, Rachel cocked an eyebrow in confusion, before the innuendo sunk in.

"You are quite deplorable sometimes Noah Puckerman!" Rachel yelled over the music.

"Thank you my fellow Jew, that means a lot." Puck winked, before walking over to talk up the newest Cheerio.

Rachel rolled her eyes but continued to search for who she was looking for. She ran into a few people, but no one really said much to her. On the plus side, no ice cold beverages slammed into her face either. As she made it the middle of the party, hazel eyes connected with her own, freezing Rachel in her spot.

"Good evening Quinn." Rachel greeted, her warm chocolate eyes rising to meet the blondes.

"Hey." Quinn replied, no malice in her voice, simply monotone. "Didn't knew you partied Berry."

"I usually do not partake in such events, but with winter break coming to a close on in my junior year, I feel for my future Broadway career that it will be beneficial for me to get some "normal" teenage experiences in." Rachel rambled out, hoping to not upset the girl before her.

"Oh. Right, well my mom pushed me out of the house, I tried to stay in with Beth…but mom said I needed some fun in my life." Quinn replied, shocked at her own reply. Since when did she talk to Rachel Berry?"

"Well I agree, while your bullying and hateful remarks have significantly lowered since the birth of your daughter, that is not to say that you should give up everything from your life pre the birth of your little girl!" Rachel exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Yea…well I am going to go find Santana, have fun…" Quinn gently smiled, walking off to find her second in command.

Rachel starred in silence for a moment, before strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Hey beautiful." Finn greeted in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Finn!" Rachel greeted, quickly turning around in his embrace. "Where did you come from?"

"Over by the stereo." Finn chuckled, motioning with his head towards the loud sound system. "What do you say me and you go talk? Upstairs." Finn offered, already pulling Rachel in his destination.

"Finn, isn't the upstairs resigned for more, intimate activities?" Rachel asked, trying to pull her hand out of the larger boy's grasp.

"I know this nice spot…to talk." Finn offered, throwing a very Puck like grin over his shoulder. Rachel immediately got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Yo did you see Berry head upstairs with Hudson?" Santana asked as she walked over to Quinn with Brittany in tow. "Looks like someone is getting her freak on."

"Ya think?" Quinn asked, a frown covering her face.

"Oh Quinn, I'm sorry." Brittany offered, Santana and Quinn looked at the ditzy blonde in confusion. "She likes Rachel S, I thought everyone knew…"

Quinn immediately blushed a deep red, the color rising from her neck all the way to her ears. "I never said that." Quinn defended.

"Oh boy! Ahahahahahahahahaahahaha! You like Berry! RACHEL BERRY!" Santana laughed a loud howling laughter.

"Shut up Satan!" Quinn growled, covering the girl's mouth to muffle the sound. "Brittany, I don't like Rachel."

"But you have been starring at her in glee, and just now you were glaring at Finn, and during the Cheerio sleepover last week you moaned her name in your sleep!" Brittany argued, Santana almost fell on the floor in laughter.

"Brittany!" Quinn yelled out, causing the other blonde to frown. No one usually yelled at her, it sobered Santana up real quick.

"Hey! Don't yell at B, she is just telling it like it Juno!" Santana seethed.

"Fine. I like her! Ok? Quinn Fabray is gay for Berry!" Quinn whispered out harshly into the Latino's ear. "But this doesn't change anything!"

"Keep telling yourself that Q." Santana laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

Puck was kicking the last kid out of his house while Brittany, Santana and Quinn were picking up trash. It had been a long, but fun night, now it was time for the clean up.

"You girls really don't have to help, my party, my mess." Puck said, pulling the three Cheerios out of their goofing around.

"It's ok Puck, you help me every time." Quinn reminded the boy. "Besides, I don't want Beth finding any beer caps on the ground."

"Hey! I wouldn't let my baby girl get hurt." Puck defended himself.

"You best not let my God-daughter even get a paper cut." Santana all but growled out.

"Hey guys!" A voice suddenly spoke up behind the group. Quickly, all four turned around.

"Finn?" Brittany asked, looking confused. "Where did you come from?"

"Upstairs." Finn replied simply, throwing a beer bottle into one of the trash bags. "Why didn't anyone come get me? I would have helped a lot more with the cleaning."

"Didn't you go off with Berry?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, um yea." Finn answered, a nervous chuckle bubbling in his voice. "I guess I kind of missed her leaving."

"I didn't see Berry leave…I am sure she would have found me." Puck replied, scratching his head in slight confusion.

"Yea she is usually pretty vocal." Santana replied.

"Damn straight she is." Finn chuckled.

Quinn stared at the tall boy, something was off, it just didn't feel right. It was then that Quinn noticed the scratches across Finn's face.

"Finn, what happened to your face?" Quinn asked, stepping closer to the boy.

"I fell." Finn quickly replied, unconsciously rubbing the marks.

"Where?" Santana asked curiously.

"In the bedroom, look I have to go." Finn spit out. "Later Puck!"

"Uh later?" Puck replied, watching him run out the door. "Weird."

"Puck you have any air freshener? This place reeks of vodka." Santana replied, changing the subject.

"Yea, my mom put a spray can in my room." Puck said, turning towards Quinn. "You mind getting it while I take all this out?"

"No problem." Quinn replied, heading up the stairs. "Your room better not be disgusting."

"I am dude!" Puck yelled as he jogged out the door, arms loaded with trash.

Quinn walked into Puck's room, and immediately all color drained from her face. Sitting curled in the corner was Rachel Berry, clothes shredded, body covered in bruises. The night just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hola!…that's all I got. Follow me on twitter BlueEyedWriter…idk lol I am not very interesting but why not? Review please! __J_

_Rachel sat quivering in the corner of Puck's bedroom. Her whole body hurt, there was blood everywhere. Including in between her thighs. She never thought her first time would be like this, she always thought it would be magical and romantic. Instead it was rough and painful, filled with tears and pleas for help. No one saved her though, this was definitely not the way she wanted to start her last semester as a junior. _

_When Rachel heard the bedroom door quickly open, her eyes immediately shot up, coming in contact with the familiar hazel. _

"_Rachel?" Quinn whispered, softly stepping further into the room when she noticed the girl in the corner, her clothes torn to pieces. _

"_He is all over me." Rachel whispered, her chocolate eyes piercing Quinn's own. "Inside of me." _

"_Oh God." Quinn whispered, quickly moving to the trembling diva. _

"_Don't touch me!" Rachel yelled out as she scurried further into the corner. "Please just don't hurt me." _

"_I am not going to hurt you Rachel, it's ok. Trust me, ok?" Quinn pleaded, kneeling down to be at eye level with the girl. _

"_Quinn?" Rachel asked hoarsely, as if she were seeing the blonde for the first time. _

"_Yea Rach, it's me. You're safe." Quinn whispered, shuffling closer once again to the brunette_

"_He is all over me." Rachel repeated. "I can't get him off." _

"_He's gone sweetie, it's ok." Quinn soothed, finally making it right in front of the girl. Rachel looked up at her, innocence and fear shinning through her tears, before she launched herself into the blonde's arms in hysterics. She kept repeating over and over how she couldn't get him out of her, couldn't get rid of him on her. She felt dirty and used. _

"_It's ok Rachel, I got you." Quinn whispered tenderly, stroking the girl's hair. _

"_It all hurts." Rachel cried out, struggling to catch her breath. _

"_I know sweetie, it's ok, I am going to get Puck and take you to the hospital." Quinn replied. _

_Immediately Rachel jumped out of Quinn's arms, rushing back to the corner. "No hospitals! Please! No!" She cried._

"_Ok, it's ok, I am going to get Santana up here…her sister runs a clinic, will go there, ya?" Quinn asked, trying to calm the broken girl down. _

"_No hospital?" Rachel asked quickly. _

"_No. No hospitals." Quinn assured the girl. "Lets just find you some clothes." _

_Quinn dug into Puck's drawers, pulling out sweat pants and a t-shirt. She knew they would be to big for the diva, but something was better then nothing. Quinn wanted to clean the girl up, but she didn't want to risk washing away any evidence. When Rachel was dressed, Quinn quickly sat her on Puck's bed before rushing into the hallway. _

"_Santana! Get up here! Leave Brittany!" Quinn called out, her voice cracking with emotion. _

_Santana came running within seconds, Puck following closely behind, Brittany bringing up the rear. _

"_Puck keep Brittany out!" Quinn ordered, not wanting the innocent blonde to see such a horrific scene. _

_When Santana entered Puck's room, she let out a string of curses. Rachel's face was covered in bruises and dried blood. _

"_Tell me what I think happened, didn't happen." Santana begged. _

"_I found her practically naked S, she won't go to the hospital. Can your sister meet us?" Quinn asked, rushing over to collect Rachel in her arms. The brunette was starring of into space, scratching roughly at her skin. Quinn gently took her hand to stop her from scratching the skin raw. _

_Santana pulled out her cell to make the call, motioning for Quinn to follow her but the blonde shook her head no. She wanted to stay with Rachel. When Brittany saw Rachel, tears welled into her eyes, while Puck's flashed with rage. _

"_Please don't hurt me!" Rachel cried out, burrowing into Quinn's side when she saw Puck. The mow hawked boy immediately moved out of the way. _

"_Puck, you know she doesn't mean it like that." Quinn soothed, seeing the hurt in his eyes. _

"_Name." Puck seethed as he watched Rachel break down in Quinn's arms. _

"_I haven't found out." Quinn admitted. _

"_Ask." Puck simply replied. _

"_Later, but I have feeling you and I both know who did this." Quinn answered. _

"_He wouldn't!" Puck whispered in shock. _

"_Did you see anyone else leave with scratches on their face?" Santana growled out. _

"_Finn did this?" Brittany asked, slowly catching up. _

"_That fucker. I will kill him!" Santana growled. _

"_Me first." Puck all but roared. _

"_Guys! You are scaring her." Quinn pointed out, as all eyes moved to the still shaking diva. _

"_Get her help, and call me. Her dad's aren't home, they are in Mexico on business. They won't be back until next week." Puck replied. _

"_Don't worry Puck, we will." Brittany answered, taking the other side of Rachel and helping the girl down the steps. _

_Santana gave a quick nod and then followed the blondes down the steps and out the front door. If Finn Hudson did _do this, he was going to pay.

Santana's sister Jess met the girl's at the door of the clinic right outside of Lima. She took one look at Rachel and ushered her into the back, telling the girl's to stay put. When Quinn tried to let the brunette go, Rachel clung to the girl harshly, sobbing uncontrollably. Jess immediately let Quinn stay, hoping to ease Rachel's fears.

Once in the back, Jess and Quinn went about soothing Rachel's worries. The brunette was scared, but allowed Jess to examine her fully before cleaning her up and dressing her wounds. After an internal, x-rays and even an MRI, it was confirmed Rachel had a broken wrist, a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruising. When all the dried blood was cleaned up and Rachel was dressed in a clean pair of scrubs courtesy of Jess, Quinn was ready to take the starlit home.

"What about the police?" Jess asked, knowing she was required to report any situation where rape was suspected.

"No! Please no." Rachel cried out. Quinn watched as tears threatened to pour down the small girl's face. She looked so broken.

"I know it is your duty to report this, but give me a few days with her, I will call you I promise, but let me talk to her before we do anything." Quinn pleaded, letting out a sigh of relief when Jess nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I wrote a prescription for pain medication, and the morning after pill." Jess told Quinn, the last part caught Rachel's attention as her head shot up.

"No." The tiny girl replied. "I can't…if there is something inside of me, I can't kill it." Rachel cried.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's ok, no one is making you do anything." Quinn soothed, taking the prescriptions from Jess and saying goodbye. Together the duo made it out to the waiting room, Santana and Brittany instantly followed out to the car. Rachel never once let go of Quinn's hand.

"Where should we go?" Santana asked.

"Home?" Brittany mumbled out through heavy eyes.

"My house, please. I just want my bed." Rachel begged.

"Ok, it's ok. I will have Puck bring Beth tomorrow." Quinn replied.

"You don't have to stay." Rachel said, her eyes full of worry over how much of a burden she knew she must have be.

"I am not leaving you alone." Quinn gritted out as the car started.

"None of us are Berry, you are kind of stuck with us now." Santana replied with a small grin.

"You guys don't even like me, and I definitely don't want your pity." Rachel spit out.

"Quinn likes you." Brittany sighed tiredly, before falling asleep completely.

Rachel looked over at Quinn with a questioning look, the blonde shrugged it off quickly.

"I never hated you Rachel, it is quite the opposite, I envy you. You are going to go places, you are not going to be stuck as a Lima loser. Me? I am going to be here my whole life. I was a bitch because I was jealous, and I am sorry. Tonight has shown me, if anything, that bad things happen to even the best of people, and everyone needs friends. I want to be one of those friends for you." Quinn said softly, shocking Rachel.

"I am not an emotional person, but I feel the same." Santana whispered. "But you repeat that and I will cut you."

"Wow." Rachel whispered, completely caught off guard.

"Yep." Quinn sighed out, pulling into the Berry's driveway. "Well here we are."

"You guys really don't have to stay." Rachel pushed as she gingerly climbed out of the car.

"But we are." Quinn simply replied, helping Rachel into the house while holding the door open for Santana who was carrying a peacefully sleeping Brittany.

"There is a guest room down the hall." Rachel pointed, Santana nodded before heading off to sleep.

"I guess I have the couch then." Quinn smiled, moving towards the living room.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out softly.

"Yea?" Quinn asked, turning around quickly.

"Will you…will you stay with me tonight? In my room? Will you just…hold me?" Rachel asked as tears slowly tracked their way down her face.

"Of course." Quinn smiled, pulling the diva into a hug. "I am going to be here for you, whatever you need."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So in my story Santana has a heart when she needs one, and you are going to see that, plus the build up with Finn but I have to say after this chapter I focus more on building the trust between Quinn and Rachel, Puck actually getting near Finn is still a couple chapters away, but don't worry it will happen, it will rock. Lol. Though everything has its consequences J Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites, I have like 100 new emails for two chapters, if you guys could review to that would really be awesome, I like reading what you think.

Quinn awoke to the sounds of screams, quickly turning towards the sound she found Rachel crying out in her sleep. It had been happening every hour since 3am, it was now seven in the morning.

With a sigh Quinn pulled Rachel close to her, the girl quickly nuzzling into the blonde's neck as she woke up.

"I can't get him off, he is all over me." Rachel cried.

"Shh Rach, you're ok, I got you." Quinn soothed, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "It's all ok."

"It's not ok! Nothing is ok about this! How could you think differently?" Rachel asked, jumping quickly to her feet. Quickly regretting her movements, Rachel hissed at the pain in her sides.

"Easy there star." Quinn chided, getting up to help Rachel sit back on the bed, but Rachel roughly shoved her off.

"Don't act like you care." Rachel seethed.

Quinn was caught off guard by the action, Rachel had been so accepting of Quinn's help all last night.

"I do care Rachel, I really care." Quinn pushed, trying to pull Rachel into a hug as tears rained down her cheeks.

"You don't! Don't lie to me! I am sick of the lying!" Rachel all but screamed. "You set all this up, didn't you? You guys wanted to give it to me, instead of a slushy facial you had the guy I liked ra-" Rachel was cut off from a low voice in the doorway.

"You shut that mouth of yours Berry. You shut it right now." Santana growled.

"Santana…" Quinn warned softly.

"No. Listen Berry, we have never been close, we have never been friends, I don't personally even like you." Santana started before Quinn cut in.

"Santana! Not helping!" She yelled.

"Give me a second." Santana pushed, stepping closer to Rachel who had now lowered her head, her good hand fisted at her side as if she was ready to attack. "But all of that, is because I didn't and I haven't ever known you. I have never taken the chance to learn anything about you. It was simple to sit there and pretend that you were nothing more then an obnoxious bitch who dreamed something that at the time, I never thought you would accomplish. That all changed last night where you were able to walk out of that room and go to the doctor. They did tests and you let them, right after some fucker raped you. If that doesn't take strength, I don't what does. You gained my respect very quickly. Let me tell you though, if I ever hear the shit I just heard coming out of your mouth again, I will cut you. You don't know us either." Santana said, now standing right in front of Rachel, lifting her chin to force the smaller girl to look her in the eyes. "But one thing is going to be perfectly clear after today. Quinn, Brittany, Puck, me…we would never do something as fucking stupid as that guy did. We are all pretty positive who did it, and we will get him back. You are with us now, no one will touch you. You have my personal guarantee that I have your back, we all have your back, but you need to trust us. I know that isn't easy, I know what I am asking is hard, but please…just trust us. Give us that second chance you have offered over and over." Santana finished, moving to wrap her arms around Brittany.

"Trust you? You want me to trust the three of you, the three ring leaders in making my life hell?" Rachel asked, looking between the three as if they were crazy.

"Rachel, we are asking for a chance, one slip up and we're gone, but let us be here for you." Quinn pleaded, staying rooted in her spot so not to freak the girl out. "In a couple days we will go to school, you will be surrounded by us, you are with us now. Let us protect you."

Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eye, trying to sense if any of this was a trick or joke, but her eyes only shined with sincerity. There was nothing on any of their faces that proved they were pulling some crude scheme.

"…Ok." Rachel whispered. "I am sorry that I thought you guys planned last night."

"Thank you, and all three of us are so sorry for all we _have_ put you through. We…I don't know, we were all immature and stupid." Quinn replied, taking a chance to pull the diva into her arms. Immediately Rachel wrapped her good hand around Quinn pulling the girl down to her height so she could cling to her. "It's ok Rach, like I said, I got you."

"We got you." Santana clarified.

"No one is going to hurt you Rachel." Brittany put in, sensing the seriousness of the moment.

"Now can you make something clear for us?" Quinn asked, pulling Rachel onto her lap as she sat on the bed.

"What?" Rachel asked softly, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Was this Finn? Did he do this to you?" Quinn pushed.

"I didn't…he said I deserved it." Rachel mumbled, making Quinn almost miss what she said.

"You deserved it? Is that asshole crazy?" Quinn all but yelled, turning to Santana. The Latina gave a quick nod before grabbing Brittany's hand and heading down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where are they going?" Rachel sniffed out.

"To talk to Puck." Quinn replied, softly dragging her fingers through Rachel's hair. "Do you want to take a shower or anything?"

"A shower sounds awesome." Rachel admitted, feeling gross and disgusted. She couldn't believe what happened last night. She couldn't believe Finn Hudson had raped her.

Finn Hudson was many things: Captain of the football team, Co captain of the glee club, most popular boy in school. Any of those things could describe the usually dimwitted boy. No one ever thought that Finn had a bad bone in his body, that is, until Santana and Puck showed up at his house.

When Burt Hummel opened the door, he was not expecting to see two teenagers with faces of pure rage standing before him. He immediately grew concerned.

"Can I help you kids?" Burt asked calmly.

"Is Finn here?" Puck asked through gritted teeth.

"No, he stayed the night at his friend Mike Chang's house." Burt replied, still confused.

"Are you sure?" Santana spit out.

"Hey, listen, if Finn says he went to that Chang boy's house, then that's where he is." Burt replied, defending his step son.

"Really? Because last night he told us he needed to get home. This was after he came out from hiding upstairs with scratches across his face." Puck growled.

Hearing a commotion from upstairs, Kurt made his way out of his room in the basement, wondering what all the fuss was about. When Burt saw his son, he quickly turned in his direction.

"Kurt, where is your brother?" Burt asked.

"He said he was going home early last time I saw him at the party." Kurt replied, equally confused as to why Santana and Puck where starring with such malice and hate before him. At him.

"When you see him, tell him…just tell that we know. The head bitch in charge, her second, and third, along with Puck all know." Puck retorted with an evil smirk. "And that we need to talk to him."

"You may want to call him." Santana put in, looking right at Kurt. "Now."

"Tell him he is in big trouble and he is a jerk!" Brittany shouted from the car where she had been listening closely.

"Yea, that too." Santana replied with a small smile thrown Brittany's way. "We have to go, thank you for your time." Santana replied as calmly as she could before pulling Puck away from the door. Left behind was a very confused Hummel/Hudson house hold.

"How is she?" Puck asked as they climbed into his truck.

"She isn't very trusting, but we are working on it. How is Judy with Beth? I am guessing she is there since you are here." Santana asked.

"She is ok, I told her there is a huge emergency with one of our friends, she said that we could all come to Quinn's house since it's so big." Puck replied, rubbing his tired eyes. All last night Puck had stood over his daughter's crib wondering what if it was Beth instead of Rachel.

"I will talk to Quinn and Rachel. Are you going to drop by?" Santana asked.

"I don't know S, last night Rach was pretty freaked out by any guy." Brittany pointed out as she starred at the window.

It seemed normal to Santana and Puck, but to the outside world people always were confused when Brittany spoke with insight. No one understood that just because the girl wasn't book smart didn't make her stupid in street smarts.

"That's true, but Puck you are like…her older brother. You guys have been the closest since Glee started." Santana offered.

"Yea…my Jew sister." Puck smiled softly, before quickly rubbing a tear out of his eyes. "Ask her what she wants, I have to make a few stops after I drop you off and before I come back. If she wants me around, I will come in."

"Actually can you drop us off at my house?" Santana asked. "We need some clothes if we are going to be over there, and then I can grab my car."

"Sure." Puck replied. "You may want to grab some from Quinn at her house, but you could wait to see if she moves Rachel there. I can't believe her Dad's forgot their cell phones and are staying at a hotel that is all about living without electronics."

"Well they will be home in two weeks." Brittany said. "It may be a good thing, the last thing I would want to do if this happened to me is have my parents find out. My Dad would go postal, and Rachel has two dads!"

"Very true. Are we going to start the phone chain? We don't want Finn spreading any different sides of the story." Puck said as he pulled up at the Lopez's house.

"I…do it. But tell them not to call or come over, tell them to stay away from Finn. Fuck tell them to meet at someone's house and stay together for all I care, just make sure this fucker doesn't hurt anyone else." Santana growled before getting out of the car.

Puck nodded, already pulling out his cell phone, he waited until the two girls were inside, feeling comfortable to leave seeing as Santana's parents were both home. He wasn't going to sit by and let this new twisted Finn hurt anyone else. Over his dead body.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews? Please? Lol I didn't get many was it not good? L

Quinn sat outside of the bathroom waiting for Rachel to finish her shower. The water had been running for close to an hour now, and she was getting impatient. Knocking on the door, Quinn tried to see if the diva was ok.

"Rachel? Sweetie?" Quinn called out, hearing only the drips of water in response. "Rachel!"

When she still received no answer, Quinn pushed the door open lightly, immediately she was greeted with the sound of sobs racking the brunette's body. Moving quickly to the shower, Quinn found Rachel curled in a ball on the shower floor with blood running down her arms.

"Oh Rachel, sweetie what did you do?" Quinn asked, turning the water off and quickly grabbing a towel.

"I feel him all over me, inside of me, everywhere." Rachel sobbed, curling into Quinn's embrace as the blonde pulled her closer.

"I know honey. It's ok, he isn't going to hurt you again." Quinn soothed, trying to keep her own tears at bay while the starlit broke apart in her arms.

Quinn pulled the girl out of the shower and helped her stand. Leading her into the bedroom, Quinn sat her gently down on the bed before grabbing a fresh change of clothes for the now shivering girl to put on. After she was dressed, Quinn put the towel over the smaller girl's bleeding arms and pulled her close, allowing Rachel to cry on her shoulder.

"I am sorry." Rachel whispered after she had calmed down.

"For what?" Quinn asked confused.

"For being a burden." Rachel replied, her eyes cast downwards.

Quinn shook her head before lifting Rachel's chin up, forcing the girl to look her in the eyes. "Rachel, you are no trouble at all, Finn is the burden."

"But, you have had to take care of me." Rachel argued.

"And I don't mind one bit." Quinn soothed, walking into the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. When Rachel had been in the shower she had taken a razor to both arms, slicing her forearms apart.

Quinn gently cleaned the cuts, wrapping gauze around them after everything was taken care of. "See, all better." She whispered.

"You need to go home, your mom must be worried." Rachel spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I am not going anywhere without you." Quinn replied forcefully.

"Your mom will hate me if you ignore her, and what about Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Puck has Beth right now, she has been taking a bottle and sleeping through the night so that is all ok. My mom knows a friend had an emergency, and nothing more then that, but she accepts it." Quinn argued.

"Quinn…" Rachel trailed off.

"Do you want me to leave?" Quinn asked confused, noticing Rachel tense at the question.

"No." The diva answered in a hushed tone. "But, I don't want you to end up hating me again either."

"I never hated you, and things will never go back to before." Quinn soothed.

"You promise?" Rachel choked out.

"I promise." Quinn nodded.

Rachel hesitated for a moment before grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her along as she slid back against the headboard. Once Quinn was leaning against it, Rachel climbed into her lap, laying her head down on the blonde's shoulder.

"Is this ok? I just…will you hold me?" Rachel pleaded.

"Anything you want super star." Quinn smiled, running her fingers through the brunette's damp hair.

"And sing?" Rachel begged.

Quinn took a moment to choose a song before quietly humming the first few bars. When Rachel let out a sigh, she slowly began to sing.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to ariseBlackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be freeBlackbird fly, blackbird flyInto the light of the dark black nightBlackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black nightBlackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

"You have an amazing voice." Rachel whispered.

"Thank you. But I like yours much better." Quinn replied. "Are you going to sing for me now?"

"I don't think I can…" Rachel trailed off before snuggling deeper into Quinn's neck.

"That's ok, there is time. Time heals all wounds. Quinn softly said as she felt Rachel's breathing even out.

"Mmm." Rachel let out before drifting off to sleep.

Santana and Brittany were sitting in Santana's room, cuddled together on the bed.

"I don't understand S, why would someone hurt Rachel?" Brittany asked. It broke Santana's heart to hear the pain in the blonde's voice.

"I don't know B. I just don't know." Santana replied, pulling Brittany closer.

"Finn used to be a nice guy. Don't you remember pre school when he pushed Karofsky after he stole your swing?" Brittany pushed.

"I know Britt, I don't know what happened, he was drunk…maybe he did drugs, I don't know." Santana trailed off.

"I think he knew what he was doing." Brittany whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Santana asked.

"Because he knew he had done something wrong when we asked about the marks on his face, he knew what he did and he didn't care." Brittany replied.

"Well he is going to care after the Glee club gets finished with him." Santana spit out, her blood boiled just thinking about the giant teen.

"What if he hurts someone else? What if he hurts you?" Brittany cried out, suddenly getting worked up and scared.

"Won't happen B, Puck and I are going to make sure everyone stays safe. Especially you, Quinn and Rachel." Santana promised, kissing the blonde soundly to ease her fears. Santana just hoped she could keep her word.

Puck pulled up outside of Mike Chang's house and beeped, watching as the dancer and Matt emerged quickly and climbed into his truck.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Yea, very cryptic text dude." Mike added.

"I need to tell you guys something, and you aren't going to be happy." Puck forced out, anger once again taking over his body. "But it is important you know so we can take care of the girls…and Kurt."

"Then where is Finn?" Matt asked confused as to why the boy was missing, if something was going down, he should be here too.

"It's about Finn." Puck replied, calming himself down.

"I am not liking the sound of this." Mike said softly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You aren't going too. Finn raped Rachel last night, at the party."

Quinn opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep as she felt Rachel stir where she was now positioned next to Quinn, the blonde's arm protectively around her waist.

"You're still here." Rachel whispered, turning to face Quinn directly.

"I am." Quinn replied with a nod. "And now since I am here, I think we should make some food. You haven't eaten all day."

"I am not hungry." Rachel argued.

"Just eat something, toast, crackers, something." Quinn pleaded, knowing the starlit needed to have something in her stomach.

"Ok. I guess that means we have to get up?" Rachel asked in a child-like voice.

"I guess so." Quinn smiled out. Quinn's attention was pulled from the chocolate eyes before her, to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Immediately Rachel tensed, fearing the worse.

"Quinn?" Santana called from the other side of the door. Rachel quickly calmed down.

"We are coming downstairs, meet you there!" Quinn called back, helping Rachel sit up.

"Good because we need to talk about something." Santana replied.

As quickly as possible, Rachel and Quinn met Santana and Brittany downstairs. They had to move slow seeing as Rachel ran out of breath quickly from her broken ribs.

"What's up?" Quinn asked nervous.

"Oh nothing bad, I got clothes for you, and we picked up ours." Santana replied, motioning towards herself and Brittany. "But your mom stopped me when we got there."

"I knew she would be mad at you staying here." Rachel whispered.

"Nah Berry, nothing like that. Judy just wants to know if we could stay with her until your Dads get home…I didn't tell her anything specific with what happened, but she knows _something_ is wrong." Santana replied.

"You guys can go ahead." Rachel said, not realizing Santana was including her in Judy's offer.

"Rachel I told you, you go, I go." Quinn eased the brunette's nerves.

"Like Jack and Rose!" Brittany cheered with smile. "You jump, I jump!"

"Uh right, just like that." Quinn smiled, laughing a little.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"It would be easier with Beth, but wherever you are comfortable." Quinn replied.

"We can go, I don't like knowing Finn knows the security system code here." Rachel admitted.

"You forgot to mention that detail Berry." Santana growled, walking over to the armed system and studying it.

"I forgot." Rachel whispered.

"Well lets go get you some clothes and everything, I don't want to be here with that new information." Quinn pushed. "Better yet, you wait here with San, Britt and I will pack for you, that way you don't have to go up the stairs again."

"Ok." Rachel relented while the two blondes headed upstairs. They were back pretty quick, allowing the foursome to head out to Santana and Quinn's cars where they quickly got in and headed towards the Fabray household.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took a bit, an whoa reviews a plenty! Thanks guys and gals! J ya'll rock!

Rachel walked into the Fabray home with a dropped jaw. The place was huge! It seemed warm and inviting, which quickly calmed her nerves. It seemed like it from a fairy tale with the furniture and accent pieces all around.

"Quinn?" Judy Fabray called out after hearing the front door open.

"In here mom!" Quinn called back, grabbing Rachel's hand when the girl tensed.

Judy quickly walked into the foyer, a smile gracing her features as she hugged her daughter, who had let to let go of the hand of the brunette standing next to her.

"Hello Santana, Brittany." Judy greeted, giving each girl a hug as well. She had known the girls since they were in pre school together, and while before her divorce from Russell she had not been the perfect mother, time had allowed her to make up for it recently. "Who do we have here?" She asked, looking towards Rachel, who's eyes were glanced downwards. Quinn noticed that this was becoming the girl's signature pose.

"Mom, this is Rachel Berry, she is in glee with me and Santana and Brittany." Quinn introduced. "Rach, this is my Mom."

"Hello Mrs. Fabray." Rachel whispered.

"Please, call me Judy. Mrs. Fabray sounds so old." Judy laughed. "Quinn can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure Mom." Quinn replied quickly, handing Rachel off to Brittany who immediately pulled the starlit into a tight hug, Rachel buried her head into the blonde's shoulder just as fast.

As Quinn walked away Rachel took a slow deep breath. She had been noticing that if Quinn wasn't around, she was anxious. It seemed as if the blonde was her new security blanket, protecting her from the thoughts in her head. Rachel knew it wasn't healthy, to develop such a deep bond, to need the girl near her to feel safe, she didn't know how else to handle things at the moment. Thoughts were constantly running through her mind, nightmares of the previous night plagued her whether she was asleep or awake. She just couldn't escape the reality that Finn Hudson had raped her, and a part of her wasn't sure how to move on.

In the kitchen Judy motioned for her daughter to take a seat on one of the stools by the counter. Judy Fabray was many things, and she had mad a lot of mistakes in her life, but none of that made her stupid. Something more then a friend having an emergency was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Quinn, you know I respect your privacy, but we agreed when you moved back in that we were going to talk about things now. We weren't going to let your father's way of dealing with things continue." Judy started, hoping that Quinn would talk on her own with a little prompting.

"I know mom, but this isn't about me, well not directly." Quinn replied, glancing back into the foyer where she saw Santana ushering Brittany and Rachel to the living room to sit. At least now Rachel was out of hearing range.

"I understand that, I figured it was about Rachel based off of her mood." Judy softly said, starring Quinn straight in the eye. "You can tell me honey, you know that. Things are not like when your father was around."

"It's a complicated and long story, and I don't think you would like my reasoning for helping." Quinn admitted, lowering her head in shame. If she told Judy what happened to Rachel, she would have to say why she cared so much for the girl. Quinn was afraid that her mom hearing she was gay would get her kicked out once again. She had to remember to protect Beth in all of this. Her daughter needed a roof over her head.

"Try me." Judy pushed. "Quinn I understand that before I had the nerve to kick your father out that things were difficult. I remember the drunken nights and arguments just as well. I may have been a heavy drinker, but I never forgot. I tried, but I couldn't. I am not going to hit you, yell at you or judge you. Just tell me baby."

Quinn took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. If she took this step it would not only be admitting her biggest secret to her mom, but to herself as well. This would be the first time she would say it all out loud without being tricked into it by Brittany or Santana. It would make it real. On the other hand, Rachel deserved the best help possible right now, and with no one knowing where Finn was, life could be hard and scary without her mom's help. Deciding what to do, Quinn looked up and grabbed her mother's attention, her hazel eyes piercing into her mother's own.

"Rachel was raped by Finn Hudson at Puck's party last night. I saw her go upstairs with him and I had a funny feeling about it, but I let it go. When the party was over he stumbled downstairs after everyone had left and had scratches across his face. He left, and I was worried that I never saw Rachel leave. I went upstairs and found her beaten with ripped clothes in a corner. She was…shaking and traumatized, scared of everyone. I was able to calm her down a bit, and Britt and S helped me get her to the car while Puck eventually went looking for Finn, but he hasn't found him. We took Rachel to the clinic that Santana's sister works in, they did a rape kit and everything, but Rachel wouldn't take the emergency contraception pill, she said she just couldn't kill something that could possibly be inside of her…after that we went to her house and she has been clinging to me ever sense." Quinn explained, sucking in a gasp of air after rambling the whole story out. Judy looked on with wide eyes, completely shocked and taken off guard at what her daughter just old her. "There is more." Quinn said, causing Judy to take a seat. "Rachel Berry is someone I have tortured at school since…as long as I can remember. I have been a bully in the worst possible sense of the word. Rachel accused S, B and I of setting up the rape as a practical joke, that is how far we have humiliated her. Now we didn't set this up, I would never do that…because I am in love with her. I understand this goes against everything you believe, but I am not going to hide it. I have to protect her Mom, I can't see her get hurt again, I just can't."

Judy let out a puff of air, sat back against the corner, then stood up just to sit back down and let out another puff of air. This was not what she was expecting to hear from her youngest child, not even close.

Quinn watched Judy's antics, waiting for her mother to say something. The longer the silence went on, the more worried she became. Quinn didn't know what to do if what she said just ruined the relationship she had been building back up with her mother.

"Mom? Say something, please." Quinn begged.

"You're gay?"

Puck drove around as he told Mike and Matt the whole story from start to finish. To say they were angry was quite the understatement. They were also confused. Glee members have been texting Puck all day asking if Brittany and Santana were pulling a horrible practical joke. No one understood how Finn could do something so evil, especially to someone as sweet as Rachel.

"So what are we going to do?" Mike finally asked after a long silence had taken over.

"Kill him." Matt replied angrily.

"Going to jail won't help Rachel." Mike admonished.

"We are going to find him, and kick his ass. Let him see how it feels to be the weak one in a dangerous situation." Puck said, cracking his knuckles for effect.

"We are so going to get arrested." Mike warned.

"If you don't want to do this, get out now." Puck answered, pulling his truck over to the side of the road.

"Oh no, I am doing this, I am just reminding you that you're a Dad, be careful how far you take this." Mike said softly.

"That's why I am doing this. I keep thinking what if this is Beth when she is older? What would I do?" Puck whispered, vulnerability lining his voice.

"Alright then, lets find the bastard and kick his ass." Matt growled.

"Out of all of that, Rach being raped, Finn Hudson being the one who did it, and you still focus on me being gay?" Quinn asked, a forced laughter following.

"Are you?" Judy asked again.

"Yes." Quinn whispered, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. "I know Dad said it was wrong and anyone who was gay would go to hell, but mom I have read the bible and God is all about love, how can it be wrong if it is love?"

"Quinn, I am not your father. I think you would be surprised at the things I did when I was your age. Now I am not saying I understand this life choice, or am totally comfortable with it…but you're my daughter, and I love you. I can accept this aspect of your life and support you. It's what I should have done all your life." Judy replied, looking her daughter right in the eyes, holding a firm grip on the girl's chin to make sure the eye contact stayed.

"You mean it?" Quinn choked out. "Because I thought for sure you would now try and take Beth away, and kick me out, damn me to hell, hate me."

"No sweetie, I am not your father, I know this will take time for you to trust me, but I am here for you now. If you love that girl, then you are going to need my support to help her get through this. I am here for you, and by extension, Rachel as well." Judy said softly.

"She doesn't know." Quinn admitted, lowering her head after Judy finally let go.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Hasn't been the right time, plus I don't even know how she feels about me! She is straight or at least that's all I have seen. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she ends up hating me? What if she never wants to talk to me again?" Quinn rushed out, anxiety filling her voice.

"Whoa, slow down there baby." Judy laughed, moving next to Quinn where she gently hugged the girl. "Take a breath. Quinn I can't tell you what to do from here, or how that girl feels, but if you feel this strongly for her, she deserves to know. Help her get through this, and see what happens."

"You are really giving me advice on a possible lesbian relationship?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"No, I am giving my daughter advice that will hopefully led her to gaining the love of someone she cares for deeply, someone who makes you happy." Judy replied, kissing Quinn on the top of her head. "Now, lets go in the living room and figure out where to go from here."


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn and Judy walked into the living room where Judy sat in front of the girls, Quinn taking the open spot next to Rachel. The starlit immediately grabbed the blonde's hand and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. She may have not be awake long, but Rachel had a very restless sleep and it was taking its toll.

"Rachel?" Judy called, noticing the girl's eye lids begin to drop.

"Yes ma'am?" Rachel whispered, afraid of making a bad impression. She didn't want to never be invited back or be told to go home where she would be all alone. Though she was starting to believe that Quinn would never allow such a thing.

"Have you told the police what happened?" Judy asked softly. Warm chocolate eyes snapped to Quinn.

"You told her?" Rachel gasped.

"I had too! She can help." Quinn defended, keeping Rachel's hand tightly in her grasp, though Rachel wasn't fighting her on it.

"You…I could have handled all of this." Rachel whispered.

"Sweetie, you need us. We want to help you, we have been over this, my mom is an added bonus in this mix of crazy." Quinn replied, hoping to ease the girl's fears.

"Rachel, an adult definitely needed to be told, I know Santana's sister helped last night, but she isn't around now. I am. So first question, did Finn Hudson do this?" Judy asked, she was going to get as much information as possible so the brunette wouldn't have to speak to the police all that long.

"Yes." Rachel softly replied, curling closer to Quinn, needing the sense of security that came with inhaling her spring like smell.

"You were at the Puckerman's for Noah's party?" Judy clarified. Rachel shook her head yes. "Ok."

Judy went on asking Rachel every question that she thought the police would want an answer too. When she had everything down and affirmed, Judy called the police. They came immediately and listened as Judy explained what happened. When it was time for Rachel to give her statement, Quinn stayed right next to her, hands still firmly grasped together.

Things seemed to be going ok, the police were going to get the lab work from Jess, and just double check everything matched to Finn. Rachel was beginning to think she would be safe, that Finn wouldn't get away with what he did.

"Captain? What are you doing here?" A cop asked after finishing his talk with Rachel.

"I want to know why I was told my nephew Finn Hudson is going to be charged with rape." Captain Hudson replied, turning to glare at Rachel.

Immediately that sense of security and the feeling that everything would be ok disappeared like some cruel joke.

Puck pulled up to the Hudson's old house, it had yet to sell, but Carol didn't want to wait to move in with Burt, and then they were married. The house was left behind, along with a lot of memories for all the Glee boys sans Kurt and Blaine.

"You think he is here?" Matt asked, ready for action.

"I don't know where else he would go." Puck admitted. "If he isn't then I don't know where to look."

"Uh just wondering, who has Beth right now?" Mike asked.

When Beth was born many people found it odd how quickly Mike, of all people, became protective of the child. Puck was the only one who knew the story that backed up the reasoning for it, and because of that quickly asked Quinn to name Mike Godfather. Quinn was caught off guard, but did as requested since she had picked the Godmother. When Quinn asked why Mike was so wrapped around Beth's tiny finger Puck finally decided to explain. As it turned out when Mike was in third grade he had a little sister, Caroline. Caroline was a happy little kid, an as cute as could be. One day when she and Mike were walking to school, Caroline in kindergarten, an SUV skidded on some ice and ran into both kids. Mike had a broken leg and some bruises, but Caroline didn't even make it to the hospital. He blamed himself for the death of his little sister, so when Beth was born he saw it as a way to payback his sister. He was going to keep Beth safe, no matter what. After Quinn heard the story she went up to Mike and hugged him tightly, telling him there was no other man that could perform the duties of a Godfather then him.

"She is with my Mom right now. I told her Rachel was going through a tough time and with her parents not home, I was helping. I will most likely take her back to Quinn tonight though." Puck answered, smiling a small smile, the first in what seemed like forever.

The three boys climbed down from Puck's truck and moved to the front door. Internally all three debated on knocking, but in the end Puck tried the knob, and grinned when he was able to push the door open. Inside the place was trashed, there were beer bottles, empty stronger liquor bottles, and random pills all over the ground. All three boys walked in with raised eyebrows wondering what had changed there goofy dim witted friend to such a booze hound.

"Do you here that?" Matt asked.

"The loud ass snoring? Who can't?" Mike laughed leading the way to the bedroom where the obnoxious sound was coming from.

Puck kicked the bedroom door open, startling Finn awake. The scare was enough to send the abnormally tall boy tumbling to the floor.

"Ow." Finn groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Puck what was that for?"

"Excuse me, did you just say Finn Hudson was your nephew?" Santana asked, trying to hold in her anger. Of course Finn would have a connection as strong as his uncle being the chief of police.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Joseph Hudson asked.

"Well ya, seeing as the punk raped my friend here, it is!" Santana yelled, losing her control.

"S, relax. Remember yelling doesn't get you anywhere. It is what Bert and Ernie said last week." Brittany soothed, placing a hand on the hot headed Latina.

"Right you expect me to believe that Finn, Finn Hudson, raped someone?" Joe asked amused, he knew the allegation was strong and had no humor in it what so ever, but they were talking about Finn. Finn barley understood how milk came out of a cow, into a jug, and then on his cereal.

"We don't just expect you to believe, we insist." Quinn replied with an overly sugary sweet smile.

"Evidence?" Joe asked in a bored tone. He hated when cheerleaders tried to get their names in the paper for publicity.

"Uh hello! Bruised up girl with broken ribs and wrist right there!" Santana spit out, pointing to Rachel who now had silent tears running down her face.

When Quinn saw the tears, it just about broke her heart. The poor brunette was trying to be strong while the police, the people who were supposed to protect and serve were calling her a liar.

"I am taking Rachel upstairs. If you don't believe us, call Jessica Lopez at Hamilton Clinic, the one right outside of town. She took evidence last night." Quinn growled, standing up with Rachel leaning into her for support. Slowly the girls made their way out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Walking used to be easier." Rachel hissed out.

"Well broken ribs changes that." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Does Santana always get that protective?" Rachel asked.

Quinn thought over her answer as she opened her bedroom door and led Rachel to the bed, helping her put her feet up and rest her head against the headboard. In a way Rachel was right, Santana was very protective, but only of the people she cared about. Because Quinn loved Rachel, Santana cared for her, and would do anything to keep her safe from here on out. Quinn wasn't sure how to explain that without Rachel thinking she was lying. Trust was still a huge issue for the super singer.

"Santana…ok I don't know how to really word this, Santana cares for you, and because well I care about you." Quinn stumbled out, smiling as Rachel pulled her onto the bed next to her, where the girl immediately rested her head on the blonde's shoulder while grabbing her fingers to play with. Rachel reminded Quinn of a little kid sometimes, her innocence was astounding.

"You care?" Rachel asked softly.

"I have been telling you all night that I do." Quinn whispered. "I know you don't trust me-"

Rachel quickly cut the blonde off, she needed to say something while she had the nerve. "I do trust you. I was thinking about when you were talking to your mom. I realized that if I was going to get through this then I needed to lean on some people for support…and I don't have friends to lean on. Then I remembered you staying with me all night, holding me during nightmares, playing with my hair when I was crying…just being there. That is more then even my parents do. I am worried you will realize I am not worth the time, but I have always believed in second chances, so I am giving all three of you one."

"Wow." Quinn breathed out. It was always shocking to see Rachel lay her thoughts out, to see her place her heart on her sleeve where she knew at any moment it could be crushed.

"Yea." Rachel replied just as quietly.

"You are quite the girl Rachel Berry." Quinn said, looking into the deep chocolate eyes of the brunette.

"I am just me." Rachel answered, a little embarrassed.

"And you are amazing." Quinn argued lightly.

"I am not really." Rachel disagreed.

"Are you kidding?" Quinn asked shocked, how could this girl not know how amazing she was?

"Quinn, if I am so amazing, then why am I being punished? What did I do that was so horrible that made Finn hurt me so badly?" Rachel cried out, her voice filled with so much anguish and pain.

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. She knew Rachel would blame herself. People always called the tiny diva selfish, and in some ways she was, but in others she was the most selfless person in the world. Sure she wanted solos and all the spot light, but if anyone ever needed help, Rachel was there in a second. Quinn wondered who had been there for Rachel before last night. How much had the girl dealt with when no one was by her side?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I like that I was on chapter 7 while you guys had only read chapter 2...lol I have never been ahead in anything I write. So you may not like the results of this chapter, well you may but then not like the cliffhanger. Trust me the story will have a happy ending so try not to hate me to much? Btw DAMN all you guys want me to like shove hot pokers into Finn. Lol. Twitter: BlueEyedWriter-à Folllooowww lol

"Rachel, I am never going to be able to apologize for all the pain I put you through. You thinking now that you are being punished for what Finn did…I feel responsible. You are such a strong woman, beautiful inside and out, and daily I tried to tare that strength down. What Finn did was completely his fault, you have no blame in this. He will pay. I will make sure of that." Quinn forcefully said, her hand clutching Rachel's own just a bit stronger, trying to physically give Rachel the power to believe.

"I don't know Quinn, I mean I accept your apology and I know or I am trying to trust you, but how is this not my fault? I was so wrapped up in him that I went upstairs, I may be naïve but I watched enough movies to know what happens at a teenaged party when people are drunk. Dad and Daddy warned me constantly to never go upstairs with a boy at a party, that they will only be expecting sex." Rachel rambled out.

"But Rachel, you said no right?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. Multiple times." Rachel whispered, s singly tear escaping down her cheek. Quinn gently lifted a finger to catch it, her touch was whisper soft so not to hurt the brunette's bruises covering her face.

"If you said no, then he should have stopped. No always means no. This is not your fault, him not listening does not make the blame fall on your shoulders. I will not allow you to think this is your fault or that you deserve this messed up situation." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arm around the other girl's shoulders so the starlit could snuggle deeper in the blonde's side.

"You are quickly becoming my only sense of security." Rachel admitted, worrying her bottom lip in fear that admitting such a thing would bring out the HBIC she knew still laid dormant in Quinn.

Quinn sucked in a breath softly at the admission, but Rachel still heard it. Tears rained down her cheeks so slowly that Quinn quickly reached over to catch every one. Rachel jumped in shock, but relaxed when she saw Quinn's face showed no hint of anger or laughter, simply understanding.

"I can be your security." Quinn offered. "I can protect you from all the bad things in the world."

"Bad things happen Quinn, you can't keep them at bay." Rachel replied softly.

"Then…I can make it ok again when something bad does happen." Quinn whispered, her hand now cupping Rachel's cheek, the brunette resting her face against the porcelain skin.

"How?" Rachel choked out.

"I am going to be here when you have nightmares, I am going to hold you while you cry, and I am going to listen when you need an ear. I am going to be here for you no matter what." Quinn replied.

"You are so much different now then you were even last night at the party, I mean I know since Beth we have developed a civil relationship, but you really do care, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"When I look at you, so broken and hurt, I can't help but to picture Beth in a similar position. As a parent I would die, because I love my baby so much. As a friend to you, I just want to take the pain away and make it better, because I know how much hurt and fear you are holding inside. I want to be able to help you hold your head high." Quinn answered.

"I don't think I can hold my head high, not anymore. I am so lost…broken." Rachel whispered, tears falling more quickly.

"Rachel, you _can_ fight this, don't let Finn win. You are such a strong woman, prove it to him. Prove to him that he didn't beat you down and break you. You may be lost, but I am right here, ready to help guide you back."

Joe Hudson surveyed the group of women before him. Were they honestly trying to say that Finn Hudson, his dimwitted nephew, raped the small girl who had just gone upstairs? How was that even possible?

"Captain?" A random officer called, Joe grunted in acknowledgement. "A Miss Jessica Lopez is here." The officer replied.

Joe's head snapped to the direction of the door, he was greeted with the sight of a woman who looked like she could rip any opponent to shreds. She looked dangerous; Joe liked it.

"Captain Hudson?" Jess asked, her eyes demanding attention.

"Yes ma'am?" Joe replied.

"I have the test results from Miss Rachel Berry's rape kit." Jess replied, handing over a folder to the Captain.

Joe carefully examined every line. He wasn't a doctor, but he had dealt with enough cases when he worked in New York that he could get the gist of what was being said based on the results. As he looked a sense of dread fell into the pit of his stomach, this was not going to be pretty. His family was going to be devastated if this information got out, and Joe was not going to let him family fall apart over a drunken mistake.

"Oh hey there Finny." Puck sarcastically greeted as the boy climbed to his feet. "Long time no see."

"You just saw me last night er this morning…what time is it?" The clueless boy asked, still rubbing his head from the fall.

"It's about 2pm, why?" Mike asked.

"I was supposed to be home at noon, shit my mom is going to kill me." Finn groaned.

"She is going to have to get into a pretty big line." Puck growled out, invading the taller teen's personal space.

"Whoa Puck, back off." Finn spit out, pushing Puck back roughly.

"I am so happy you did that, because now I can do this." Puck finished his sentence with a punch to Finn's jaw. Finn dropped to his knees from the force before quickly jumping back up and taking his own swing at Puck, but Matt grabbed his arms and held them behind his back before Finn could land a hit.

"Let me the fuck go!" Finn yelled, fighting against Matt's surprisingly strong hold.

"Not a chance." Mike softly spoke up, pushing Puck aside.

Mike was not going to let anyone hurt one of his friends, especially someone as sweet as Rachel, who actually reminded him of his sister quite a bit. Anyone that reminded him of his sister was considered a very good friend, and someone he needed in his life.

Mike grabbed hold of Finn's chin, making sure to grip hard enough to leave a bruise. "You listen to me, you are going to go to the police station and turn yourself in." He growled out, shocking Matt and Puck, they had never seen Mike have a badass side.

"For what?" Finn asked playing dumb.

"You know what fucking for!" Puck yelled, trying to lunge back at the giant, but Mike pushed him back with his hand.

"We know you raped Rachel." Mike spit out. "And we are not ok with it."

Finn stopped struggling, a sly smirk playing across his face. Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion, this was not the guy he grew up with.

"Your right, I did. And guess what? That slut deserved it, even more? She liked it. I had her _screaming _my name." Finn replied, that sly smirk still on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Mike, Matt, and Puck stood frozen in shock. Then all hell broke loose as Puck tackled Finn to the ground, Mike and Matt joining in.

Quinn and Rachel had been upstairs for an hour, with Rachel still resting against Quinn. They had moved around a little and Quinn now had Rachel's head resting in her lap. For a moment she thought the girl was sleeping, but light sniffs showed her differently.

"Why are you crying super star?" Quinn asked softly, trying to not ruin the quiet atmosphere.

"I am going to have to tell my Dads when they get home on Tuesday." Rachel choked out. "They are going to be so mad at me."

"Oh sweetie, they won't be mad at you, this isn't your fault at all." Quinn soothed, tugging on Rachel's shoulder so she would lay on her back, allowing Quinn to see the brunette's face.

"It is my fault. I was so dumb." Rachel argued.

"Sweetie we have had this discussion before, it was not and never will be your fault. Finn Hudson is a bastard." Quinn all but growled. "And he will pay, and besides if you want when you tell your dads, I will be right next to you."

"You would do that for me?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Anything you need." Quinn agreed.

"That's why Puck hasn't come by, isn't it?" Rachel asked suddenly switching gears.

"What do you mean?" Quinn cocked her head to try and appear confused, not quite meeting the chocolate eyes that were starring up at her.

"I know I wasn't a fan of seeing him right after everything, but I thought he would have come by today, he is out after Finn, isn't he?" Rachel replied.

"Ok yes, but! He has Mike and Matt with him!" Quinn defended.

"They shouldn't be fighting him over this!" Rachel cried out.

"Rach, he raped you! He hit you! He did so much to you that I would kill him if it wasn't that I was so worried of leaving you. I am not going to be away from your side again, I can't have you get hurt! I love you to much to lose you!" Quinn shouted.

"Love?" Rachel asked shocked.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she replayed what she had just said, and then internally groaned. She sure stepped in it this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe glanced up from the papers in his hand, a nervous glint forming in his eyes. He knew what he had to do, but this was risking his job, his life. Though family was more important then anything else, and he had promised his brother if something happened to him when he went to war Joe would take care of the family.

"These results prove worthless." Joe announced crumpling up the folder, tearing it to shreds. "I thought we had something going for us and pull up crap!"

"What did you just do! That was high stake evidence!" Jess shouted coming to stand in front of the captain.

"It was high stake shit! When you truly have something against Hudson bring it downtown, otherwise stop making up problems to get attention!" Joe shouted, turning to address the other girls in the room.

"Hey! We know what we saw! Rachel told us too! You have her statement!" Santana shouted getting ready to jump up, but a hand from Judy stopped her.

"Captain Joe _Hudson,_ you wouldn't be trying to help your nephew now would you?" Judy asked in soft, but heavy voice.

"I wouldn't put anything before the law." Joe gritted out through clenched teeth. "When you come up with some true evidence, call."

"Captain! There is a fight going on at your sister-in-law's old house! Neighbors say four boys!" An officer yelled.

"Dammit!" Joe yelled before grabbing his things to leave.

"Oh shit." Santana muttered, drawing Judy's attention. "It's Puck."

_GLEE_

Finn was being beat into unconsciousness, he tried to fight back but he was no match for a three against one fight. He knew he needed to distract the boys pounding on him if he was going to make an escape.

"You know what the best part was?" Finn asked as he tried to shove Puck off him while the mow hawked boy landed another harsh punch. "When I got her on her knees. No gag reflex." Finn grinned, wincing as a hard kick snapped into his side. "I mean really, all the way in over and over."

"Shut the fuck up you sick fucker!" Puck growled.

Suddenly the sounds of police sirens could be heard coming closer in the distance. Mike noticed first and quickly pulled Matt and Puck by their collars.

"Guys we need to go!" Mike yelled.

"No way not until this fucker is dead and gone!" Puck glared out.

"Wait, listen." Matt said, now also hearing the sirens. "It's the police!"

"Fuck." Puck groaned, he couldn't get arrested, not without losing Beth.

"Go, run. Chicken boys." Finn smirked.

"You tell anyone it was us fuck head and we will _kill _you." Puck growled before grabbing Matt and running off to his truck where Mike already had it turned on ready to go. They managed to peel out and turn off the road right as the police cruisers turned on from the opposite side.

"Are they following us?" Mike asked, a little worried. His mom would be pissed if she had to bail him out for fighting…though he did have a good reason.

"No, we're clear." Matt replied, keeping a watchful eye out for any police action around them.

"Where should we go?" Mike asked.

"Swing by my house, we will pick up Beth, then we'll go lay low at Quinn's house, just to make sure." Puck said. "Matt can we stow the truck in your garage and take your car? I can't fit you guys and the car seat."

"Yea, I will drop you to off and then take the truck and swing back." Matt replied.

_GLEE_

"I cannot believe he just did that." Judy said as she picked up the pieces of the torn health report. "You can't destroy evidence."

"It's because Finn is family! I totally bet you!" Santana replied, her temper starting to lose control.

"Guys it's ok, that wasn't the only copy, I have everything backed up." Jess spoke up, trying to deffuse a tough situation.

"It doesn't matter if the police won't believe us." Brittany sighed out. "They are supposed to be on our side."

"And they will be, Captain Hudson isn't the head guy in charge, we just have to go over his head." Jess soothed.

"Then we will, we will take this as far as possible." Judy affirmed. "Rachel will get the relief of knowing Finn Hudson is locked away in jail. I personally am going to make sure, and I know you girls are with me."

_GLEE_

Quinn sat with her head in her hands, grumbling to herself about how bad she messed up. Internally face palming over and over, the blonde wondered how could she have been such an idiot.

"Quinn…love?" Rachel asked again after five minutes of silence. "Like friend love, right?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn finally raised her eyes to meet Rachel's piercing gaze. She knew she could lie, but Quinn knew deep down, she could never lie to Rachel. At least not while getting away with it.

"No. Not like friend love, I am in love with you." Quinn admitted, never breaking the starring contest the two girls had entered. If she was going to admit this out loud, she was going to do it right.

"Quinn! How could you? How? Why? This is…I can't even think straight!" Rachel rambled out, trying to form a full sentence.

"Wait! Wait, please." Quinn begged. "Give me two minutes to explain, that's all I need. Ok, don't like time me, but still, please!"

Rachel cocked her head to the side as she studied the blonde before her. Quinn must know this was the most inappropriate time to be saying anything like this, to be admitting such a big emotion while Rachel herself was going through a traumatizing ordeal. But…at the same time, what if she wasn't lying? It would be impossible for Rachel to say she never looked at Quinn and didn't get butterflies in her stomach. The blonde was beautiful, and had such poise and grace whenever she did something. It was amazing how much the cheerleader had gone through, because she always held her head high. If Rachel were honest with herself, she would admit that there was something appealing about Quinn, something that had always caused her to be attracted…but love?

"Ok, I am listening." Rachel finally relented, sitting back against the headboard no longer touching Quinn.

"When we were seven and you transferred into school the very first day, when it was time to go out on the playground you immediately ran for the swings. Except when you got there, Karofsky shoved me down right in front of you. I was crying because my knee hurt, but you walked up to me and kneeled down. You sat there next to me and told me that I didn't need to cry because a kiss heals all pain, and then you kissed your finger and touched it to my knee. I was caught off guard because no one in my family was ever that caring. After that you helped me up and we went and played for the rest of the time outside. When I got home I told my parents about you, and my Dad slapped me across the face. He told me that I was not to talk to you because of your Dads. I…I thought you were beautiful then, and I was scared if my Dad found out I thought that, and was talking to you that he would hit me again. So the next day at school I had Santana think of mean nicknames. I never hated you, I always thought you were amazing…I was just to scared of the repercussions." Quinn said with her head lowered. She hadn't excepted to tell that story anytime soon, but there it was.

"He hit you because my Dads were gay and you were talking to me?" Rachel asked outraged.

"I know he is an ass, trust me, but I never thought that way about your Dads. Honest!" Quinn replied.

"I don't care about the part concerning my Dads, I care about the part where you said he hit you!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn smiled softly as she shook her head. Only Rachel Berry could go from crying and lost, to angry and protective within minutes.

"It wasn't an everyday occurrence, but yes it happened. That's not important now though, what's important is me being able to still help you get through this rough time." Quinn argued, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"You know it is hard for me to just accept that you love me. After everything." Rachel whispered.

"I know…but would you let me prove it?" Quinn pleaded, realizing that the timing was nowhere near perfect, but this was her possibly only chance.

"You know, I have always had an attraction to you, I can't say I love you because I don't know the real you, only the HBIC that you portray." Rachel replied.

"And I understand that. Let me show you the real me. Let me in, give me this chance, I won't let you down." Quinn continued to beg.

"Ok." Rachel agreed after a minute.

"Ok?" Quinn asked, unsure.

"Be there for me, help me through this, and after we will see what happens." Rachel replied, looking up to meet Quinn in the eyes. "But please, if I am going to open my heart to you, don't break it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, here is the next part. Not much going on except a lot of Faberry talk and fluff. I figured after ya guys got to see Finn get some shit kicked out of him there could be some happy fluff, ya?

In the end it was decided that Puck would be the only guy to go the Fabray house, because they weren't sure how Rachel was going to relax. Currently, Puck was standing at the front door after having just been dropped off by Matt. He had cleaned up from the fight and changed his clothes, now he was just hopping to get a warm welcome from the diva and not a scared silence.

"Puck!" Santana greeted, pulling the boy roughly inside. "Are you insane? People called the cops on you dip shit! They heard all the noise!"

"Sorry, we weren't trying to make that happen, I was more focused on punching the hell out of Hudson!" Puck spit out.

"Yea, nice going with that, Matt texted and said the ass looking horrible!" Santana grinned out.

"True. No way was he going to get away with hurting Rach." Puck affirmed. "Where is our girl?"

"Upstairs with Quinn, we are giving them some time." Brittany answered, bouncing into the room.

"Yea? Quinn finally admitting she is in love with our star?" Puck asked.

"Maybe, but more or less I think they are talking about last night, Rachel seems to open up to Quinn more then anyone." Santana replied.

_ GLEE_

"So, how are you feeling?" Quinn asked Rachel as they resumed their position from earlier, Rachel's head on Quinn's shoulder, Quinn's arms wrapped around the girl's waist. Rachel felt safe in Quinn's harms, something she hadn't felt recently.

"Scared. Broken. I don't know. Alone." Rachel babbled out, trying to settle on one emotion.

"You aren't alone, and if you are broken I am here to put you back together." Quinn whispered, kissing the brunette's cheek.

Rachel let out a soft sigh. It was hard for her to try and open up, to explain what she was feeling because in all honesty, she wasn't sure. She felt like she was stuck in a fog and couldn't find her way out. Though in the past couple of hours it seemed like there was a light shinning through, Quinn was at least there to help her from going deeper into the metaphorical fog.

"I just…it was Finn. I mean he was my boyfriend, I loved him." Rachel started, attempting to make sense of the mess in her head. "I don't understand what happened."

"He was drunk…not that, that is really an excuse." Quinn replied softly.

"Maybe, but he knew what he was doing. He…he yelled at me, called me a slut. Told me I teased him for so long….I didn't know I was doing those things." Rachel cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rachel, this was not your fault. I promise you that." Quinn forcefully pushed. "Finn made his decision."

"And I made mine when I followed him up the stairs." Rachel argued.

"Sweetie, there was no way you could have known! Don't do this to yourself, don't blame yourself." Quinn begged, not wanting the smaller girl to live in such pain.

"I don't want too." Rachel cried as she burried her face into Quinn's neck.

"Then trust me, this wasn't your doing." Quinn cooed softly.

A knock at the door snapped the duo out of there personal bubble that had been created once Quinn took Rachel upstairs. The door opened slowly, with Puck pushing his head inside.

"Uh, hey." The boy greeted lamely. "Is it ok for me to come in?"

Rachel stiffened slightly, before snuggling closer into Quinn as she nodded. As long as Quinn was around, she was safe.

"What happened to your eye?" Rachel asked softly, taking to note of the bruise forming on the tanned boy's face. Puck smirked a little as he lightly touched the injured area.

"Some dick got a lucky shot." Puck grinned, his smile widening "Trust me, I got him back for it."

"I hope you did more then just that." Quinn hinted.

"You went after Finn." Rachel said a bit louder, being around Puck wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

"Damn straight my Jew sista." Puck joked. "He was trying to fight back and got a lucky hit, but Matt and Mike held him down after that…well then they helped kick the crap out of him. Thank goodness for steel toed boots."

"Noah Puckerman! Fighting is never the answer to any problem!" Rachel scolded half heartedly. She couldn't put all her effort into it, it was nice to have someone jump to her aide like the boys had.

"If I said he started it would it make you feel better?" Puck asked quickly, not wanting to get in trouble and set through a Rachel Berry rant, even if it meant the girl was a little better then the day before.

"Would it be true?" Rachel asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, but I will say it if it makes you feel better." Puck replied followed by a wink, the brunette giggled lightly before moving out of Quinn's arms and slowly moving over towards Puck. When she was in front of him, she hesitated before glancing back at Quinn. The blonde nodded with a smile, and that was all it took before Rachel flew, carefully because of her injuries, into Puck's arms where she broke down crying once again.

_GLEE_

"Dad, Carol?" Kurt Hummel called out as he raced into the house after being over at Mercedes's place with some of the glee girls and Blaine. "Where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen!" Burt called out, surprised his son was home so early. "What's up?" He asked when the feminine boy came into view.

"We need to talk." Kurt said quickly before glancing around the arm, his eyes suddenly landing on Finn who sat on a kitchen stool while Carol tended to many bruises and cuts on the boy's face.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Finn asked, playing dumb all to well.

"Finn. Didn't know you would be home." Kurt pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Did you hear? Some boys jumped your brother after he stood up for you! Kids should be more accepting of you being gay, it isn't right what they are doing because of intolerance." Burt yelled out, pacing the small kitchen.

"Oh, is that what happened?" Kurt asked, his face in mock confusion, he knew Finn saw right through it.

"Yup. They were talking about Rachel too!" Finn cried out in anguish. Carol and Burt shook their heads while at the same time congratulating Finn on being such a "great guy".

Just then there was a knock at the door, Kurt gave a sideways glance towards Finn, who smiled widely at him, before calling for whoever was outside to come in. Kurt quickly smiled when he saw it the captain from the police department, immediately thinking Finn was about to get what was coming to him.

"Joe! What are you doing here?" Carol called out happily, moving away from a now bandaged Finn to hug the man.

"What? I can't come visit my favorite little sister?" Joe asked with a smile, shooting Finn a look over the woman's head.

"Only sister, you goober." Carol joked.

"Well, still my favorite. Speaking of favorites, can I talk to my nephew outside real quick?" Joe asked, not waiting for an answer as he kissed Carol's cheek and headed back outside, motioning for Finn to follow. The tall boy looked worried for a moment, but quickly masked the expression as he followed his uncle outside.

"What's up Uncle Joe?" Finn asked calmly, already having a hunch as to what was going on.

"I did something today that could very well cost me my career and send me to jail." Joe started before standing up straighter and looking Finn directly in the eyes. "Want to tell me why I had to trash some evidence claiming you raped a girl last night?"

"Well, because I raped a girl last night…but in my defense she deserved it." Finn softly replied, his face taking on a menacing look near the end.

"Deserved it? Finn! NO girl deserves that!" Joe yelled, grabbing Finn by the collar and pulling closely. " No. Girl."

"She was begging for it." Finn insisted.

"The bruises in the pictures I saw say differently. Dammit Finn! Do you realize what I did an hour ago? I risked everything for you!" Joe shouted.

"I did what I needed to do." Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea well now you are going to have to do something else. Confess." Joe pushed, looking just as angry as Finn.

"No way in hell." Finn growled.

"Finn! Do you understand this, not matter what outcome, is going to tear this family apart?" Joe asked, completely shocked.

"I am not confessing, I am running. Tonight. I knew I would have to, I have shit all set up." Finn replied eagerly.

"I don't like this Finn." Joe relented.

"I did what I had to do, and now I am leaving. They can say I did it, but they will never find me." Finn whispered quickly.

"You leave tonight." Joe pushed.

"Tonight." Finn agreed with a smile.

_GLEE_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ahahahaha sorry, I just know people aren't going to like this chapter, but to be fair a person has to hit rock bottom before they can fix everything. Ok, so to make a long story short I have personal experiences with father's being assholes so I am not so good at writing a nice Dad….so yea keep that in mind…also this is a time jump!

Twitter: BlueEyedWriter, and you can always review questions or what you would like to see happen. :D

Finn looked up at his uncle, who stood by him at the train station.

"You know I am going to come back for her, right?" Finn asked, a small smile on his face.

"For Rachel?" Joe Hudson asked, not really wanting to know. He didn't want to be an accomplice in all of this.

"You think this has been about Rachel the entire time?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"Well ya, you raped her Pinky, no Brain to help me figure that one out." Joe sarcastically spit out.

"It has never been about Rachel, I was merely trying to get her out of the way. I know who is really to blame for our break up. And one day, when I come back, she will pay." Finn sneered out.

The all aboard was called, Finn nodded to his uncle and then hopped onto the train taking him out of Lima. He would be back, and he knew when. Right when everything was settled and everyone was happy, he would be back to finish the destruction of the life he only started to ruin.

Joe Hudson watched his nephew speed off with the train before heading to the station, he had quite a bit of crap to cover up.

*One Week Later* The Berry Men Return….

"I can't do this." Rachel hissed out as she clutched Quinn's hand in a tight grip. "They are going to hate me!"

"Rachel, sweetie, they love you. I have been telling you for a week, what Finn did was not your fault! Trust me, please." Quinn begged, trying to ease the younger girl's fears as her parents walked in the door after a long vacation.

"Rachel! Honey we are home!" Leroy Berry called out as he rushed to hug his daughter, Hiram right behind him. The two men didn't see the look of pure panic and anguish in the starlet's eyes, but the blonde cheerio did.

"Mr. and…uh Mr. Berry! It's so good to finally meet you!" Quinn called out, pulling the attention away from Rachel, who was grateful.

"Oh hello, and who are you?" Hiram asked, eyeing the blonde carefully.

"Dad, Daddy, this is my friend, Quinn Fabray." Rachel introduced.

Rachel had told Quinn earlier that her parents knew nothing of what happened at school. She had always been very careful to keep the bullying a secret. Things with her Dads had always been a little tense. They were very supportive in everything that she did, but also very critical. If she stepped out of line even once the Berry men were quick to deliver consequences. They wanted their daughter to be a star, and figured if she stuck to the plan that they had created, she would achieve greatness. Rachel thought that if her fathers found out about the bullying, they would see it as Rachel not living up to her potential.

"As in Russell Fabray's daughter?" Leroy asked with a weary look.

"Technically, but I live with my mom, my parents are divorced." Quinn replied quickly, knowing what type of reputation her father had following him.

"OH well good to hear!" Leroy called out, before being slapped upside the head by Hiram. "I didn't mean good that…I just meant-"

Quinn quickly cut the rambling man off. "It was good to hear." The blonde laughed with a wide smile, before looking over to Rachel and giving her a look. It was now or never.

"Daddy, Dad, why don't we sit down…I need to tell you something." Rachel finally said softly, tears already welling up in her eyes. Quinn quickly wrapped and arm around the girl's shoulders as everyone sat.

"What's wrong Rachie?" Hiram asked, noticing the change of atmosphere in the room.

"Something happened while you were away." Rachel started, leaning further into Quinn for support. "Something you need to know."

"What is it sweetie?" Leroy pushed, feeling his stomach drop.

"I went to a party last week…and Finn Hudson was there…he raped me." Rachel cried out, tears suddenly spreading down her face as she broke down into hysterics. "I tried Daddy! I tried so hard to fight! I begged, I kicked I even bit! I tried I promise I tried Dad, please don't hate me! Please Daddy I tried!" Rachel hysterically cried, Quinn gripped the girl tightly, pulling the brunette on to her lap.

Quinn tried to calm the girl down, gently running her fingers through her chocolate locks while rocking the girl back and forth as if she were comforting Beth. The Berry men were sitting in complete and utter shock, not really knowing what to say or do. Quinn was internally begging for the two dads to do something, to say anything. Rachel needed her dads to say everything would be ok! They were just sitting on the couch with their mouths hanging open in shock! Quinn literally was screaming in her head "SAY SOMETHING!"

"You went to the party we told you not to go too?" Leroy finally asked, Quinn saw a strange look in his eyes and got a bad feeling.

"I…Daddy I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Rachel cried out, prying her face away from Quinn's shoulder.

"We told you not to go and then you went and slept with some boy?" Leroy shouted, standing up quickly, Rachel shrank back in fear.

"No Daddy! It wasn't like that! Dad please! Tell him!" Rachel begged.

"I don't know what to believe right now Rachel, what did the police say?" Hiram asked, trying to remain calm. They both knew their daughter had a dramatic flare to her.

"They…they didn't believe me. And now when they went to question Finn they found a note saying he was gone." Rachel choked out.

"So the police have no proof, and the boy is gone…you…how…?" Leroy trailed off, not understanding. "Rachel why are you making things always so dramatic and cryptic. Wasn't Finn Hudson that stupid, but nice boy you were dating? A now he raped you? Your own boyfriend? Rachel! I am sick of the lies and self absorbed nature, you telling us this boy did something terrible! I want you out of the house." Leroy sputtered out.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked shocked.

Mr. Berry! Do something!" Quinn yelled to Hiram, she always heard that Rachel's parents were so supportive.

"I can't have this under my roof, I…we won't…please, just leave." Hiram asked shakily, before following his husband out of the room where immediately glass breaking could be heard. As it shattered into pieces, Rachel Berry finally broke completely, her heart and soul shattering right along with whatever her father had thrown.

_GLEE_

It took forty five minutes for Quinn to pack as much as she could carry of Rachel's things, and get it all out to the car. She thought of calling Puck, but she didn't want to boy to get in another fight. Rachel hadn't said a word, and had not moved more then two feet away from Quinn the entire time the blonde was packing. It was as if Rachel was afraid if she left Quinn's side the blonde would leave as well, without her. Silent tears streamed down her face in a constant wave, but besides that her face was void of any emotion.

"Rachel, honey?" Quinn called out, hoping pet names would show the brunette how much she cared, how willing she was to be there for the girl. "Ready?"

Rachel stayed silent, Quinn gently grabbed her hand and led the singer out the front door before helping her into the passenger seat. When the door closed, Quinn looked back at the Berry residence. What the hell had just happened? How in the hell did the Berry men really just kick their recently traumatized daughter out of the house? Without even thinking Quinn glanced at Rachel, making sure she was ok before marching back into the Berry home.

"Mr. Berry!" Quinn called out when she stumbled upon the two men arguing in the kitchen over what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Leroy sneered out, in no mood to deal with the angry blonde.

"I hope you realize what you have just done. That girl, the daughter you just kicked out, you broke her! She had been so strong dealing with the rape, handling it all with such grace, and you ruined ALL of that work and confidence! All she wanted was her Dads' to hold her and comfort her, instead you let your fears of the situation take over. Let me tell you something, when Rachel is better, and she becomes famous, I hope you remember this day. This is the day you lost the best thing to ever enter your life, this is the day that you ruined your chances at ever being apart of something great. I am going to protect Rachel from anything that may harm her, and now, that includes you two." Quinn spit out before quickly turning and heading right back out to the car. Only when she got there, Rachel was nowhere in sight.

_GLEE_

"Where do you think Finn went?" Puck asked Santana as he sat with Beth at the Fabray house, waiting for Quinn to come back and say how everything went.

"I have no idea, hell hopefully." Santana growled softly as she stroked a sleeping Brittany's hair. None of the kids had gotten much sleep the past week, Rachel had been having terrible nightmares. Quinn tried to stay with the girl every night, but it took a toll on the blonde, so the girls decided to take turns, Puck tried once but it didn't end well.

"I can't believe he ran like a pussy. Me and the guys kicked his ass and threatened him into surrounding himself to the cops and he still runs!" Puck whisper yelled, minding the sleeping blonde.

"He was never smart." Santana pointed out, a small yet guilty smile crossing her features. "Do you remember in kindergarten when the crayon said it "mac and cheese" so he ate it?" The girl laughed quietly, causing Puck to join in as well.

"Or when he asked what the number for 9-1-1 was?" Puck offered.

The two continued to share stories and laughs of their lost friend. What Finn had done was horrible, unforgivable, but that didn't mean that the boy they loved was someone they would forget. This Finn, the one who hurt Rachel, that wasn't their friend, it he had died and was taken over by a cruel monster.

The two were still joking when they heard a car beep their horn out front. The noise startled Brittany awake, who asked what was going on.

"I don't know, why would Quinn beep?" Puck asked in response to Brittany as the three made their way outside.

"Quinn, what's up?" Santana called from the porch.

"Grab the bags in the trunk and bring them to my room." Quinn replied as loud as she could, but that wasn't very much. "And then call everyone! Rachel is missing."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, what's this? You _don't _like the Berry men right now? I am astonished! Poor dudes. Kidding of course, but wait a while, maybe they can redeem themselves, and to answer the question of the hour, no Rachel will not attempt suicide, that hits way to close to home for me. So, question! I have some plans for Ms. Rachel Berry, but I don't know how far to take it. She is totally going to get worse before she is better, but in the bad side there is always good. This is Faberry and while I am not to skilled on loving another woman, I do know what love feels like from past boyfriends. I know love is love but like if I dated me, that would be crazy emotions going on…so point being, I am working on bringing their relationship forward, so I think you will start to notice that fully starting in the next few chapters. Also, some people have said they wanted Rachel to have a baby, others do not. I am not sure yet. Part of me wants to go for it, but a part of me doesn't, so voting time. Baby? Yes? No? I won't do a miscarriage, not my thing. Girl? Boy? Names? By the way, love the reviews! I know I don't say it usually, and that's because I write the chapters so far in advance, like this is eleven and you guys are on…I think 7? So, by the time I get the reviews from last chapter the chapter I am working on doesn't apply. But really, thanks. I am hoping to get to 100, want to help? J Anyway, you guys rock. Like hardcore.

Rachel was running, and it was painful. Her breaths were short, her ribs were killing her. With every placement of feet to pavement, she thought her chest would cave in. The singer had no choice though, she had to run. Her fears and problems and life were getting to be to much. Demons were chasing her, never letting her life get better, even for a second.

Slowing to a brisk walk, Rachel looked behind her and saw no one. Good, Quinn had been inside the house when the brunette had taken off, that was an hour ago. To be honest, Rachel wasn't running from _Quinn_, but from _life_. She felt horrible, because she knew Quinn would be worried, but what else could she do? She wasn't going to be a burden on people anymore, she just couldn't handle it! Obviously her Dads' thought that was all she was, what with them believing her rape was a dramatic act on her part. If her own fathers didn't believe her, the police didn't believe her, how did she know Quinn and everyone believed her?

_ GLEE_

"Whoa hold the phone! Rachel is missing? It is like twenty below outside!" Puck yelled out.

"More like twenty in general, but I know! I know, okay?" Quinn screamed back. Santana watched the blonde, she could see the signs of the girl falling apart.

"Alright, we will call the club and all go out looking for her. Lima isn't that big, we can find her." Santana replied, deciding to take charge.

"I will stay here in case she comes back, you guys should take a sweatshirt or jacket for her, I am assuming you didn't see her with one?" Judy asked as she ran to the coat closet.

"No, I don't think so." Quinn admitted, her whole body shaking with nerves. "Mom I can't lose her."

"I know sweetie, I see how you look at her. You love her, don't you?" Judy asked with a soft smile.

"I really really really do." Quinn confirmed, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Then go find her, prove to her she isn't alone." Judy pushed.

"I can check the park, I know like everything there." Brittany offered.

"I'll check the back streets." Santana added. "I can drop you at the park and then pick you back up." She added to Brittany.

"I will check main streets." Puck said, heading out the door followed by Santana and Brittany. "And I will call everyone!"

"Mom, I am going to check the school, call me if you see her!" Quinn yelled as she ran out the door.

Judy took a deep breath as her house emptied. She prayed that they would find Rachel before it was to late.

_GLEE_

Rachel took one look at the ladder in front of her leading to the tree house she and Noah had built when they were little. The tree house itself was located in the patch of forest behind the Puckerman household. With a nod of encouragement to herself Rachel carefully made her way up the ladder, it was difficult with hurt ribs and a broken wrist, but after a few minutes she inside. It was cold, but luckily the trunk of blankets she and Noah had put in was still there, sealed by a special tape Noah's mom bought to keep water and bugs out. It made the trunk totally sealed.

Opening the trunk, Rachel pulled two sleeping bags. Carefully, she climbed into one, and then opened the other and laid it over top the first. Instantly she felt warmer, safer. No one would think to look here, because no one knew it existed except for her and Noah, and she doubted Noah even remembered.

_GLEE_

"Any luck?" Quinn asked as she called Puck, she knew Puck was the closest thing to a friend Rachel had before all this drama. She knew Puck was more than worried about his "Jew babe".

"No, you?" Puck asked softly, he felt defeated. He felt like he had let his friend down, he let Rachel get hurt. That was something he promised never to let happen, and yet he did. Slushy after slushy, rape by Finn, and now she was missing.

"No. I have been checking the school, I thought maybe she would sneak in, but it is empty." Quinn admitted, feeling defeated. "Do you know of anywhere she would hang out? A place where she felt safe? Maybe from when she was little?"

Suddenly, Puck had an idea. There was only one place Rachel used to go when she was little and scared, and that was to him. More specifically, his house, or least his property.

"Meet me at my house! I have an idea!" Puck shouted as he hung up the phone before racing to his truck. God, he prayed he was right. The snow outside was falling heavily, the temperature was sure to have dropped even lower. Rachel would freeze to death if she waited outside all night.

_GLEE_

Santana Lopez pulled into a parking spot at the park and texted Brittany, letting the blonde know she was back and ready to pick the girl up. Letting out a sigh, the Latina tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. This was fucked up, way fucked up. How had her life gone from torturing Rachel Berry, to looking all over kingdom come for the girl? Things used to be simple, there was school where she and Quinn were top dogs. There was home, where she had a loving family, and then there was Brittany…self explanatory. Now life was crazy.

Santana glanced around and saw Brittany galloping towards her, even in the worst times nothing seemed to bother Brittany. It was that mentality that scared Santana the most. What if something that happened to Rachel, the smartest girl she knew, happened to Brittany? If it could happen to Rachel, it could happen to anybody! Santana would not be able to handle seeing her girl so broken, the innocence burned out from her eyes. It would kill the tan skinned girl, without a shadow of a doubt.

With that thought, Santana made a promise to herself. She was going to protect Brittany, and everyone Brittany cared about. She was going to keep her girl happy, and right now, Brittany cared about Rachel Berry. If that is how the blonde felt, then Santana would make sure Rachel came through all this alive, and in the end, happy. They just had to find the brunette singer first.

"Santana! Did you find her?" Brittany asked as she hoped into the car.

"Not yet baby, but we will." Santana soothingly replied, watching as the blonde's face dropped. Yes, they would find Rachel, and then Santana would keep her safe. Anything to make Brittany happy.

_GLEE_

"Puck!" Quinn yelled as she raced to the boy. "Did you find her? Do you know where she is?"

Puck smiled lightly, before motioning for the blonde to follow him. He had ran back into the woods behind his house a few minutes before Quinn arrived, and saw Rachel sleeping in the tree house. She had been shivering violently, but Puck was afraid if Rachel woke up and saw a man looming over her, she would freak out.

"What is this?" Quinn asked, eyeing the tree house.

"This, is where Rach and I used to hang out all the time when we were kids. I had totally forgotten about it until you mentioned hide outs from when she was younger. I mean, I haven't been back here since I was twelve, I don't know the last time she came back." Puck admitted, feeling so stupid. Of course Rachel would be here!

"Why didn't you go up?" Quinn asked as she started for the ladder.

"I thought she would respond better to seeing you." Puck admitted.

"You are right, or at least I hope." Quinn called down as she moved into the house, quickly noting the shivering and blue tint to the brunette's lips. "She is freezing! Are your mom and sister home?"

"Yea!" Puck called up, knowing Quinn was hoping they could take Rachel to his house, but they would never get passed Mrs. Puckerman. "But I will bring my truck around, the heat will be on full force. Get her down and we can take her back to your place. I will call Santana and have her call Jessica!" Puck replied.

"Good plan." Quinn nodded, now whispering, but she knew Puck would follow through. "Call my mom too!"

Glancing down, Quinn let a single tear fall, the girl shivering in the sleeping bags looked nothing like the Rachel Berry she knew just a day before the fateful party that changed their lives. How was she going to put the broken starlet back together? How would she prove, that she loved the girl? Honestly and truly loved her, with all her heart? Most importantly, how would she keep Rachel alive if people kept hurting her so terribly?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, you guys do not want a baby lol, I will see what I can do :p. Anyway, I think this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Oh btw, some people were saying how they wished Quinn kept Beth…she did, she has been mentioned a few times, but in the next chapter I will lead to her coming back more, but again for clarification, Beth is with Quinn…well she is with Mrs. Puckerman right now, but still. All explained next chapter.

QUESTION: A Shelby entrance, yes or no?

::GLEE::

Rachel stayed asleep until Puck brought his truck around, Quinn wasn't going to wake the girl up until she had too. When truck jumped out he hollered up to Quinn, letting her know everything was ready, and everyone was at the Fabray house.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out, shaking the girl lightly. "Come on Rach, time to wake up sweetie."

A groggy Rachel opened her eyes and let out a gasp when she saw something leaning over her, the first instinct she had was to run. Quinn was faster though and while the girl tried to get out of the sleeping bag, the blonde pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Shhh Rachel, baby, it is just me, it's Quinn." Quinn soothed, stroking the still struggling, and freezing back of Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out in a scared, small voice.

"It's me honey." Quinn replied, rocking the girl gently.

"How did you find me?" Rachel choked out.

"I will always find you Rach, always." Quinn pushed, knowing Rachel was scared.

"You're always saving me." Rachel whispered, settling into the crook of the blonde's neck, she was so tired. So cold.

"I always will baby." Quinn promised. "Come on, Puck has the heat on in the car, we're going home."

"I don't have a home." Rachel cried, tears streaking down her face.

"Of course you do baby, you will always have a home wherever I am. You are always welcome." Quinn replied, helping the brunette down the ladder and into Puck's truck.

"I am so tired Quinn." Rachel whispered, Quinn could feel how cold Rachel was and it worried her.

"Come ere' I will warm you up." Quinn whispered, opening her arms for the smaller girl to snuggle into, which the girl did immediately.

"You're my safety." Rachel sighed out, her eyes dropping shut. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too baby girl." Quinn whispered as she kissed the top of the singer's hair.

"No, you don't understand." Rachel whined, unhappy that she couldn't make her point across. "I _love_ you."

Quinn's eyes grew shocked, as Puck took a glance over to the girls. He knew Rachel had been in love with Quinn, but he didn't think she would say it anytime soon. Quinn was just as shocked, was this real life?

"Rach…" Quinn trailed off, thinking it was just the possible hypothermia getting to the girl.

"No, Quinn listen." Rachel tried but Quinn cut her off.

"How about when we get you checked out by Jess, we talk? Ok?" Quinn offered, wanting the girl healthy and in the right mindset before confessing her feelings.

"Ok, but it won't change how I feel." Rachel answered in a dazed voice as the warmth of the heater and the smell of Quinn lulled her to sleep. Not even waking up when Puck pulled up in front of the Fabray house.

"Your back!" Brittany cheered, opening the door for Puck.

"Take her to my room, Puck." Quinn said, leading the way with Jessica following quickly behind.

"Lay her on the bed, gently." Jessica ordered as Puck carried Rachel into Quinn's bedroom. The brunette had been going in and out of consciousness. "Ok I am going to hook her up with some warm saline. Her temperature is really low, so is her blood pressure, the warm saline help, and some antibiotics just in case."

"What can I do?" Quinn asked as she bit her nails out of anxiety.

"Lay with her, keep the blankets wrapped around her, she needs to be warm.

_GLEE_

Two hours had passed since Rachel had been brought back to the Fabray's house. Quinn stayed with the sleeping girl the entire time, keeping her wrapped in her arms. Rachel had said she loved her, actually _loved_ her. It was so amazing to hear, but the blonde couldn't help but wonder would Rachel have said it if she hadn't been so out of it? Did the singer really mean it?

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered, knowing someone was holding her, it freaked her out until she was met with the warm sunny out door smell that seemed to always follow the blonde.

"Right here, baby." Quinn replied, pulling the brunette closer.

"What happened? How did I get up here?" Rachel asked confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Quinn countered, maybe Rachel didn't even remember saying those three important words the blonde longed to hear again.

"The truck, we were talking, then here I am." Rachel admitted.

"Do you remember what we talked about in the truck?" Quinn asked shakily.

Rachel took a deep breath, she knew what Quinn was referring too. A part of her wanted to say no, she was to delirious to remember. Another part of her wanted to throw her legs over the blonde's, straddle her, the perfect position for a kiss.

"I said I was in love with you." Rachel softly replied, rolling over to meet the hazel eyes of the blonde beside her.

"You did." Quinn whispered, still in shock. "Did you mean it?"

"I did." Rachel nodded, cupping the blonde's cheek with the palm of her hand. "I love you Quinn Fabray, I think I might have always loved you."

"You couldn't have always loved me, not after all the things I did to you." Quinn argued, dropping her gaze out of shame, but Rachel would hear none of that.

"In kindergarten, you punched Noah in the gut because he pushed me off the swings, then you made him apologize…Noah and I were attached at the hip after that. In fifth grade everyone was invited to Finn's birthday but me, you came over to my house and told me to go with you. When we walked into the room together, everyone didn't care, because you made it ok. Freshman year everyone was getting candy canes for Christmas from secret admires. (A/N: you go Glenn Coco!) I didn't think I would get one, but I did…from you. That tradition continued, this year included. You also did it for Valentines Day when the school sold chocolate, and you did it for any other holiday or event. You were the only one to send me anything." Rachel said, shocking the blonde at how much she remembered. "You may have slushied me, and called me rude names, but you were looking out for me. Maybe you didn't realize it at the time, maybe back then you didn't want to admit your feelings, but it made me realize mine. I love you Quinn, you are perfect to me. You save me, you lead me away from this black cloud that is following me. You mean the world to me."

"Wow." Quinn breathed out, completely caught off guard. "How could…you…but…wow."

"Very wow." Rachel agreed.

"What does this mean? For us I mean." Quinn asked, pulling the tiny diva impossibly closer.

"Well, to be honest a couple weeks ago Finn raped me, which I know you know, and so far really you and sometimes Santana and Puck are the only ones who can touch me without freaking out. When I wake up in the morning I tense feeling your arms around me until I see and smell the scent that makes you, you. I don't know what it all means for us, because right now I am not sure there can be an us." Rachel admitted sadly.

"Because you aren't ready or because you are afraid of my reactions to when you tense in a hug or kiss?" Quinn pushed, wanting to know exactly what was going on in the starlet's head.

"I don't want you feeling hurt when I don't want to hold your hand, better yet, can't hold your hand, because I am panicking at being tethered to something, to another person." Rachel replied, tears falling from her eyes. "I am always crying!" The girl mumbled.

Quinn quickly reached up and caught the tears before they could go to far. With the pads of her thumb she gently wiped them off the diva's face before lowering her gaze to meet the chocolate brown eyes before her. She wanted to make sure Rachel understood every word she was about to deliver.

"I can't say I would never get hurt, frustrated, or sad based on how you would react to me. I don't think anyone is this house could. We all know you are going through a difficult time, but we want to help. I am in love with you, I am going to protect you from harm, no one is going to hurt you again if I can help it. If that means I get hurt sometimes, that is ok, as long as you are happy, nothing else matters. So I want to ask you question. Does the thought of being with me make you happy? Forget everything for a second except that question, forget who or what may get hurt and just answer with the first response that comes to your mind." Quinn whispered, her eyes boring into Rachel's own. Quinn could see all the emotions swarming around inside the deep chocolate orbs. She wished so badly that she could take away the pain she knew the little diva was feeling.

"Yes. Being with you would make me happy, but-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn quickly.

"No buts, you aren't going to hurt me Rach, I am afraid _I_ am going to hurt_ you_ if anything. You are so fragile right now. I wish I could just keep you in my arms forever. I know I can make you happy, and whole again. You have to just let me in, let me be that person for you." Quinn replied, her tone almost pleading.

"You really think you can handle me like this? You would want to date me, like this? All damaged and worthless?" Rachel asked, her voice completely serious.

"You are not damaged and most definitely not worthless! You are Rachel fucking Berry! You are the Glee Club's diva that steals the spotlight and storms out all huffy and puffy. You are an amazing, young woman, I am not ever going to let you think any differently from that. To answer your question however, yes I can deal with all that. I want to deal with all of that. The true question is, will you have me?" Quinn shot back.

Rachel could find nothing but love, adoration, and sincerity in the blonde's eyes. This was for real, Quinn Fabray wanted to be with her, Quinn loved her. Rachel knew she loved the blonde as well, she could feel the ache in her heart whenever the blonde wasn't around. Even if the girl was simply playing or feeding Beth, Rachel missed her and ached to be near her. Here she was, now offered to opportunity to be with her. To be dating Cheerio captain, Quinn Fabray.

"I will." Rachel finally answered, a small smile gracing her features as Quinn broke out into a wide grin.

"You're sure?" Quinn asked, almost bouncing in place out of excitement.

Rachel answered the only way she knew how, the only way she could get Quinn to believe it her. Slowly, the brunette leaned over and connected her lips to the girl beside her. It was passionate and fiery, but soft and sensual. It was perfection.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: omggggggg just bought my tickets to see glee live! Floor seats near the stage, so excited! A Surprise next chapter :p and then a tiny time jump to school!

Rachel and Quinn laid in bed the day after Rachel's run-away-scare simply to be with each other. The brunette rested her head on Quinn's chest, while the blonde ran her fingers through the girl's hair softly. Jessica had deemed Rachel in good health after checking on her a few minutes ago, but she was going to run a few more tests just to double check everything which included taking some blood to get checked out.

"She's going to run a pregnancy test." Rachel suddenly said, breaking the calm quiet the two had created.

"What?" Quinn asked, caught off guard.

"Finn, he didn't use protection, she knows that. Jess is going to run a pregnancy test." Rachel explained, her voice taking on a slight quiver.

"Have you…I mean, have there been any signs that you are?" Quinn replied, suddenly feeling nervous for the diva.

"I don't know, I have been so stressed, I haven't had time to consider it, but Quinn what if I am? What if I am pregnant with _his_ baby? Could I raise a child, as a teenager, knowing how the baby was conceived?" Rachel rambled out, getting more worked up the more she talked about the possibility.

"I can't give you those answers, only you can." Quinn answered honestly, feeling like she was letting the other girl down. She promised to protect her, to keep harm away, but there was nothing she could do about this.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" Rachel cried out, her frustrations finally getting to her.

"I don't know, you are an amazing woman, I don't know why things keep happening like they do." Quinn replied honestly.

"You think I am amazing?" Rachel sniffed, sitting up to get a better look at the blonde.

Quinn smiled before laughing boisterously. Was Rachel serious right now? She had to question whether Quinn found her amazing or not? The ridiculousness of the situation was astounding.

Rolling her eyes in good humor Quinn sat up so she could look directly at the brunette. "I think you are more then amazing, you are the love of my life, you are the person that keeps me sane. I can't explain it, I don't understand it, but it's all true. If you are pregnant we will figure out what to do together. You are not going to be alone anymore Rach, I am right here, by your side. That is assuming you don't run off again."

Rachel could hear the depressed tone lacing Quinn's voice as she brought up Rachel's disappearing act. "Quinn, I just…I needed to get away. Everything keeps building and building it's like I can't catch a break."

"I understand that, I really do, but we need to stick together. You need to tell me when you are scared, angry, hurt, and hopefully soon you can tell me when you are happy. I told you I am not leaving you and I meant it, trust me to take care of you." Quinn pleaded, grabbing the diva's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You really want to know how I feel?" Rachel asked, a little nervous.

"I want to know everything about you." Quinn admitted with a tiny smile.

"I wish my mom was here." Rachel whispered after a few seconds.

Rachel found it weird that after everything she had gone through with her mother, Shelby was the one person the girl wished for. She wanted Shelby to hold her close, tell her everything would be ok. She didn't want her mother, she wanted her mom. She needed her mom. Rachel knew Shelby believed Rachel was grown up and didn't need her anymore, but right now she needed the woman more then ever.

"Shelby? You want Shelby?" Quinn asked, completely shocked.

"Haven't you ever just wanted your mom to hold you close and tell you everything would be ok?" Rachel replied, hoping Quinn understood.

"Yes. Of course, I am just shocked. Shelby has been a real bitch to you." Quinn said, rubbing the back of her neck as a way to calm her nerves.

"Can we call her?" Rachel asked, her eyes pleading with the blonde.

"You know you don't have to ask." Quinn replied, grabbing her cell phone for the girl to use, it was then that there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your good old buddies Puck, me and Britt Britt." Santana said from the other side of the door.

"You up for some company?" Quinn asked Rachel, not knowing how jumpy or safe she was feeling this morning.

"Come on in." Rachel called out, Quinn noticed the slight shake to her voice but decided to let it go. Rachel was trying, she was trying to get better. What more could anyone ask for?

"Rach!" Brittany cheered, hopping over to the brunette and pulling her into a bear hug. Rachel stood frozen, her eyes shut tight and her breathing erratic. Brittany's arms were in a vice grip around the diva's body and it was absolutely frightening for the girl.

"Hey Britt, you need to let go." Santana spoke up, earning a smile in thanks from Quinn who had been about ready to pry Rachel free. Anything to get that look of absolute terror off her face.

"I thought you said my hugs made everything better?" Brittany replied while pouting.

"They do Brittany, but sometimes when people get hurt, stuff like hugs or even hand holding cause the person to get scared." Santana tried to explain.

Everyone knew that Brittany was aware of what happened to Rachel, the blonde had been there when they had found the singer. That didn't mean however that Brittany actually understood everything that went down, and that was something Santana was still trying to hide from the girl. Brittany was innocent and loveable, no one wanted her to lose that innocence.

"Sorry Rachel." Brittany mumbled, feeling bad. She never wanted to cause her friend any harm.

"It's fine Brittany, I am fine, see?" Rachel replied as she finally regained control of motor functions. She was fine. Or at least if she kept repeating that sentence she would be.

"How is my Jew babe?" Puck asked from the doorway, keeping his distance.

"She needs her Jew boy to get in the room." Rachel smiled out, shocking Quinn and the mow hawked boy. They figured Rachel would be more scared around Puck then anybody else.

Puck smiled softly before coming up to stand right in front of Rachel. There was no fear in her eyes as he gave her a gentle hug, taking his time before wrapping his arms around the girl, always giving her time to ease into the hug or pull away if he did something that scared her. Rachel however, melted into Puck's arms.

Most people did not know of the close relationship the two shared, because it was always outside of school. When Puck was in school he was forced into the hierarchy system, and he hated it. Outside of school though he could just be Noah, and Rachel had always loved when he was Noah.

Quinn on the other hand watched the interaction between the two and felt the swarming feeling of jealously in the pit of her stomach. Sure, Rachel was letting Quinn be there for her, but she had never acted the way she was acting with Puck towards her. The blonde felt a little left out, and wondered why Rachel couldn't smile at her like she did with Puck.

Rachel had been watching Quinn for a reaction. She wasn't manipulating the situation or anything, she just wanted to see Quinn's feelings expressed in front of someone. Watching the hurt flash across the blonde's face made Rachel understand, the kiss last night was no mistake. It felt good to know that Quinn really did want to be with her, it was calming. With that information now known, Rachel left Puck's arms and went straight to Quinn wrapping her hand in the blonde's own. She saw Quinn look down at their intertwined fingers and smile.

"So, what's going on up here?" Santana asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Just talking, we just woke up." Rachel admitted. Everyone was excited to see Rachel talking and interacting with everyone. She seemed to be doing much better after a full night with Quinn.

"So what did you guys talk about then?" Puck asked, taking a seat on the bed behind him.

Rachel and Quinn turned to each other, having a silent conversation. Should they tell? Would it be better to keep it a secret? Their relationship was so new, and both girls knew that some people may not think their timing was suitable for Rachel's situation. Then again, these were their closest friends. Rachel finally nodded at Quinn, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze.

"Rachel and I were just discussing our relationship, and how we both want to be together." Quinn announced, gulping slightly in fear of the reaction.

"Oh. Well, that is some news to talk about." Puck replied, completely caught off guard. "I thought you guys would have waited a while."

"Yea, I mean I am all for Faberry but Dwarf, you ready for all the crazy that comes with a relationship?" Santana asked.

"Don't call her that." Quinn all but growled out. "Her name is Rachel, or Berry if you can't say her name."

"Chill Tubbers, I am just trying to get her back to how we used to act." Santana laughed, Brittany looked on with a look of wisdom way past what people believed she had.

"You love her?" Brittany asked, looking at Quinn. "Like you know for a fact this is not some trick or mixed feelings?"

"I do. I love her with my whole heart B." Quinn affirmed. "I don't want to be mean anymore, I just want to protect her."

"Then we should let them be guys, Q won't hurt Rachie, they are in love. You protect those you love." Brittany said, defending the couple.

"And to answer Santana, I am not saying I am going to be perfect, I will have my struggles, but I do love Quinn, and I want to be with her." Rachel whispered, her head down as she starred at the floor.

"Well I thought that was pretty convincing." A voice from outside the door said. Quickly all four teen's heads snapped to where Judy Fabray was standing. "Oh don't look so scared guys, I have totally changed! I have been caring for Beth, along with Noah's mom, and we talked about how close Quinn and Rachel were becoming, we knew it was only a little while until you guys were together."

"So we are still good mom?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Of course sweetie, you two girls aren't going to be kicked out, in fact I came up here with news from Jessica." Judy replied, sending a warm smile Rachel's way. "Honey, the test was negative, you aren't pregnant, Jess had a feeling you knew she was testing."

"No baby?" Rachel asked, completely overwhelmed. "Is that horrible? That I am happy there is no baby?"

"No baby, not horrible, normal reaction." Quinn soothed, smiling softly. "You are going to get through this and that little bit of information just makes it easier."

"Are you going to bring Beth back from Noah's house then?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you think I have been keeping her away?" Quinn countered confused.

In reality, Quinn hadn't meant to neglect her daughter. Everyday Quinn had gone over to the Puckerman's house and seen Beth. The only reason she was with Puck more lately was because Quinn was worried how Rachel would react to seeing a baby before the tests came back clearing her of everything.

"I know you were keeping my feelings in mind, but Beth being around would have never been damaging. I could use some Beth cuddles." Rachel replied with a knowing smile, Quinn was shocked at how transparent her plan had been.

"Then it is settled, we will go back to the set up from before, Every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday Beth is here, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, she is with Noah. Correct?" Judy asked, excited to have her granddaughter back home.

"Of course, I will bring her here first thing tomorrow." Puck replied, a little sad that he wouldn't have his daughter everyday, but he knew Quinn would never deny him a visit. In fact, Judy had known how attached Puck was to Beth and had gone ahead and turned one of the many guest rooms into a permanent room for the boy two weeks after the baby's birth. She had done the same for Santana and Brittany after Quinn had moved back in.

"Quite the family we have forming here." Judy smiled.

"Yea…family." Rachel trailed off.

"Something wrong Rach?" Quinn asked, turning her attention to the girl.

"No, I am just…you guys have been so good to me, I just…I love you guys." Rachel admitted as she looked over each of their faces. "You are saving me, all of you."

"And don't you forget it!" Santana smirked, before breaking out into a real smile.

Their family may be mixed, and a little crazy sometimes, but it was true. The five teens and Judy had really become a dysfunctional group, Beth added to the fun. Things were going to get better, or so they all hoped.

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN….couldn't resist.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So for part of this, you will see yea…right, I am not good at this. Uh I know Rachel got distracted with calling Shelby, I will hit on that next chapter…I am all over the place with ideas, sorry.

_Two Weeks Later…One month after the rape…_

The teenaged boy looked around at the sites in front of him. For the past couple of weeks he had been staying in a grand apartment in Times Square, happily living off of the mistress he had found. Things had been going great for him since leaving Lima, but he knew he had unfinished business. There was no doubt that he had left one girl's life untouched back in his hometown, and that was just unacceptable.

"Please, Finn, please just let me go! You can keep the apartment, you can keep the cars, the money, it's all yours! Just please! Let me go!" The woman who was tied to the bed begged as Finn walked into the guest bedroom.

"Lea, you know I can't do that! But I promise, if you stay behaving you will be rewarded. And you love when I reward you, don't you?" Finn crooned, lifting the woman's chin while caressing her face. Lea tried to jerk out of his grip, but it only caused the hands to tighten.

"I think you are sick bastard!" Lea shouted, wishing she wasn't being held down buy rope and handcuffs. One swift kick could get her out of this, but alas, her legs were bound.

"You will regret that Lea, trust me." Finn sadistically grinned out while unzipping his pants. Lea took a deep breath as she let the tears fall down her face. Things had to get better, they just had too. Or she wouldn't make it.

::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::::GLEE::

"Are you ready for this?" Quinn asked as she held Rachel's hand.

"No, not really. But I need to be." Rachel replied softly.

"You don't have to do this, you know that? Puck and I could." Quinn reminded the diva.

"No, if I am going to start getting my life back, I need to actually _get my life_. Besides I need this stuff for when I start school." Rachel said, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"I will be right next to you." Quinn softly whispered, kissing the smaller girl's cheek.

"Good, don't leave me." Rachel begged.

"Never." Quinn answered.

Rachel took a deep breath, before raising her hand to knock on the front door. Both girls heard movement inside, and then the door opened to reveal Leroy Berry. The man looked down at his daughter in shock, before slowly opening the door further, allowing the two girls to enter.

"Uh girls, what are you doing here?" Leroy asked, completely caught off guard. _A phone call would have been nice_. The man thought as he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"I am here to get the rest of my things." A shaky Rachel announced, Quinn held a tight grip on her hand, trying to show the brunette she wasn't alone. Leroy noted the gesture.

"I see." Leroy replied, still eyeing the two teens hands, clasped together. "And Quinn is here because?"

"Because I actually give a damn about her." Quinn growled, wanting to launch at the man to strangle him, but she held back. Before coming to get Rachel's things Quinn had promised to behave, not be nice, but behave.

"Now that is unfair Miss Fabray, if Rachel would simply stop ly-" Leroy was quickly cut off when a harsh slap connected with the side of his face. The man looked at Quinn is shock, while the hazel eyed beauty glared back.

"Listen to me Mr. Berry because I am not going to repeat myself. Rachel may have disobeyed you and your husband by going to that party, but she is not lying about being raped." Quinn started through clenched teeth, noticing how Rachel tensed at the last word. "You want proof? Go to Jessica Lopez, she is the doctor we took Rachel too. All the information is there, the police just won't believe it. Want to know why? Finn Hudson's uncle in the chief, he got his ass of a nephew off and out of the state. I saw Rachel that night, I _found _her that night. If you had seen how broken she was, how utterly defeated? You would be shitting yourself for even calling any of the events into question. Now, we are going upstairs to gather my girlfriend's things. Then we will leave, don't expect us back, don't expect phone calls, don't fucking expect a fucking Christmas card. You are dead to her, you left her at the time she needed you most. If she decides to bring you back in her life, she will, until then, you have no daughter."

Rachel looked at Quinn in shock. It amazed her when Quinn showed how protective she was, when she proved her love. It was fascinating to see the blonde go from polite to ferocious within seconds. It was kind of hot.

"Rachel, sweetie, do you feel this way?" Leroy asked, completely beside himself. What had he done? Did he really just lose his daughter? Did he cause he and his husband to lose the one thing they had worked and saved so long for?

"Yes sir." Rachel answered, looking Leroy straight in the eye. Quinn was quite impressed with that part. Rachel had barley been looking at anyone in the eye except for herself and Beth. Sometimes Puck.

Leroy opened and closed his mouth, before moving out of the way from where he had been blocking the stairs. How could he have messed up so bad?

Upstairs, Quinn pushed open Rachel's door and started to put the suit cases they had brought on the bed. She didn't notice Rachel come up behind her, but she sensed her. Rachel sent bells off in Quinn's head and body just by saying her name. Anytime the singer came close, Quinn was on high alert. She didn't know if Rachel knew how highly she was effecting the blonde, but Quinn wasn't about to tell her how utterly turned on the girl was making her. She didn't want to scare the diva.

Rachel on the other hand, she knew exactly what she was doing. She saw every time the reaction Quinn gave out. Her breathing would pick up, her cheeks would flush, and most importantly, her sentences got shorter as she babbled out nonsense. Rachel knew Quinn was taking their relationship slow for her, but sometimes, when she was feeling confident, Rachel wanted the blonde to stop going _so fucking slow._

"Do you know how hot you were down there?" Rachel asked softly, moving the hair off of Quinn's shoulder before leaning down and letting her lips brush against the porcelain skin. "How simply _fuckable _you became?"

Quinn's breath hitched as Rachel increased the pressure of her kisses, starting to trail nips and bites from the blonde's collarbone to her ear, where she whispered seductively "Do you know how turned on I am right now?"

"I..thought, slow?" Quinn squeaked out.

Early in their relationship, Rachel and Quinn both agreed they should physically move slowly. Emotionally they were already wound tightly together, but Quinn knew how hard it was for Rachel to be touched still, how a simply bump could send her into tears. For Rachel to be standing behind her, pressing her body tightly to the blonde's back…it was quite the opposite of what they discussed.

"Slow? Does that now involve no kissing?" Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear, before nipping at the lobe. Quinn let out a strangled gasp, grabbing onto the tan arms that had found their way around her waist.

"Kissing, that's yea, kissing's good." Quinn rambled as she threw her head back to rest on Rachel's shoulder while the diva continued her seductive torture on the blonde's neck.

"Very good." Rachel replied, before spinning the blonde around and quickly lowering her onto the bed where the suitcases weren't blocking. Before Quinn could ask, Rachel straddled the girl and lowered her lips onto the blondes. Quinn moaned on contact. They both assaulted each other's lips. Releasing a passion they had yet to let go, pouring out all of their feelings as best as they could. Quinn was scared any moment Rachel would stiffen and back away in tears, but Rachel then started grounding herself down onto the blonde's center, causing Quinn to throw her head back as her hips bucked off the bed.

"We can't…we need to, oh fuck that feels so good Rach." Quinn groaned, feeling Rachel's hands slide up the front of her shirt to palm her breasts over her bra. "Fuck."

"You like that baby?" Rachel smirked, unclasping the back of the undergarment.

"Hell yes Rach, fucccckk." Quinn moaned, Rachel quickly reattached their lips to silence the sounds.

Quinn was fighting her feelings, she knew this was wrong, it wasn't time. Sure, if Rachel wanted to move forward, that was fine, but not here. Not in her old bedroom with her Dad completely shell shocked downstairs. It took every ounce of energy and restraint, but Quinn pushed Rachel gently off of her so the brunette was standing, gasping for air.

"Why? Why'd you stop?" Rachel asked while gulping in air. She couldn't help but smirk at Quinn's heavy breathing, and the hickey placed visibly on the pale skin of her girlfriend. Damn that was hot.

"We can't, not here." Quinn whispered, shutting her eyes tight and she calmed herself down.

"You don't want me? Quinn I know I am…damaged for lack of a better word but I promise I can-" Rachel was quickly cut off by a searing kiss from the blonde that left the girl speechless.

"I don't ever want to here you talking about yourself like that again. We have had this conversation, you can be lost, but you are not damaged. I fucking love you with every fiber of my being, and if you wanted to I would love to throw you down on this bed, against the wall, on the carpet, the dresser, the shower, wherever and ravage your body into absolute submission. Unfortunately, your father is downstairs, and we just gave him quite a bit to consider a few minutes ago. Adding screams and moans won't help, so if you feel up to it tonight, we can continue, but for now we need to pack the rest of your things." Quinn replied, smirking at how red Rachel had turned.

"Dresser?" Rachel squeaked out.

"Baby I would fucking..uh fuck you anywhere. But you deserve better then that, our first time, I am going to make love to you. I don't think you are ready for that much intimacy though. I am perfectly find with some hot and heavy make out sessions, just make sure you are doing them for the right reasons." Quinn advised, seeing Rachel's eyes widen in shock a bit.

"I didn't mean to throw myself at you, I just…I want to be better. I want to hug Brittany, I want to fight Santana, I want Puck to not be so scared of me! It seems like every time I go forward, I get pushed back five steps!" Rachel yelled, getting worked up over the whole situation.

"I know baby, I know it must be hard-" Quinn was cut off.

"-It's not hard with you though! I don't tense with you, I feel safe with you, I feel protected with you…I wanted to show you that." Rachel finished, a tear sliding down her cheek at the admission.

"Baby, I am not saying we can't move things further physically, I am just saying you can take all the time you want." Quinn replied, wiping away the tear from Rachel's face.

"I don't want time, I want you. What happened, it was a month ago!" Rachel groaned out.

"Ok, I will make you a deal. Go to school for one week, you haven't been back in a month, you have been having that tutor come to the house. Go to school, go to glee club, if you can do that…we will move forward. But I really don't think we are ready for sex." Quinn bargained.

To be fair, it wasn't just Rachel that Quinn was worried for. The blonde wasn't sure if she herself was ready for sex yet. While she knew Rachel couldn't get her pregnant, it didn't stop the blonde from remembering how horrible her first time turned out to be.

"School?" Rachel asked, completely caught off guard. They discussed the idea of school, hell they were at her house to get her things. The idea was still scary though.

"I think it's time you go back, I will be right there with you." Quinn replied, grabbing Rachel's hand into her own. "I promised I would be there for you always, and I mean it. Trust me baby." Quinn begged. She knew Rachel could handle school, the girl just needed a push.

"Ok, but I am going to want some new clothes, these skirts…they remind me, and Finn said stuff and I just-" Rachel was cut off again by Quinn.

"We can get you sexy ass skinny jeans so I can admire your ass all day, that is no problem. Now, lets get to packing." Quinn grinned as she walked into Rachel's closet to grab some things.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel admitted, the blonde's kindest and ability to make her laugh or smile overwhelming the diva.

"And I love you." Quinn replied as she walked back into the bedroom with an arm load of clothes. "You just, you make my heart sing."

Rachel smiled in agreement, before starting to pack up her things off her desk. She had Quinn, she had Judy and Puck and everyone else. Now all she needed was to face the rest of the glee club, and the entire population of William McKinley High School, no big deal. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I kinda broke my hand a bit, so the next chapter will be a little while. It's kind of hard to type lol

"So are you sure you are ready for this?" Quinn asked as she held onto Rachel's cell phone. The blonde was still weary of letting the brunette call her mom, but if this was what she wanted to do then they would.

"I am. I need my mom, you have been great. Judy has been great, but it would be nice to have my mom." Rachel replied reaching again for the phone, but Quinn pulled it back slightly.

"Are you really sure?" Quinn asked, a small smile now playing on her lips as she dodged Rachel's hands once again.

"Give me the phone blondie." Rachel playfully growled.

"Make me." Quinn husked out, changing the air in the room instantly.

Within seconds, Rachel tackled Quinn onto the bed, making sure to grab the phone before pinning the blonde's hands above her head. Things had been moving much quicker for the pair since a couple days ago when they were at the Berry residence. Quinn understood Rachel wanted to move faster, and Rachel understood Quinn wanted Rachel to be positive that she was ready. She didn't want to put any pressure on the brunette. That didn't mean either wasn't tempted though.

Rachel starred deep into Quinn's eyes before lowering her lips to the blondes own. Within seconds they were kissing at a furious pace, passion ripping from their bodies as the sexual tension rose. Quinn tried to pry her hands out of Rachel's tight grip, but the singer just pressed down harder as she moved her lips to the blonde's neck, marking the girl as her own.

"Oh God Rach." Quinn moaned out, getting frustrated at the lack of contact she was able to make with her hands pinned. Rachel smirked into the girl's lips before moving up to her ear.

"Tell me what you want baby." Rachel breathed out before dragging her teeth against the sensitive flesh.

"You." Quinn gasped out.

Rachel grinned even wider, releasing Quinn's hands and allowing them to fly to her body. Quinn touched everywhere, grazing her hands up Rachel's back under her shirt. She was just about to remove the material when crying from the baby monitor alerted the two that Beth had woken up from her nap.

"Poor timing, horrible timing." Rachel groaned, continuing to kiss the blonde passionately.

"I have to, oh God Rachel ahhh, I have to get her." Quinn squeaked out.

"Let your mom." Rachel begged, once again moving her lips to the other girl's neck, kissing and nipping up and down her collar bone. She knew it was Quinn's weak spot.

"I can't. Rachel, pleassse." Quinn groaned as the singer's hands teasingly ran over the blonde's bra.

"I thought you had to go get Beth?" Rachel smirked, sitting up so she was straddling the blonde.

"Ugh, you are such a tease." Quinn muttered, sliding out from under the brunette while Rachel picked up her cell phone. As Quinn was about to leave Rachel raised an eyebrow before saying, "I thought it was all about the teasing, not about the pleasing?"

Quinn groaned in annoyance as she left the room, regretting ever uttering that sentence.

Once Quinn left, Rachel's smile left her face as she starred down at Shelby's name. Was the woman even going to answer? The two had agreed to not contact each other for a while, the older woman wanting space for a while to figure things out. With a sigh, Rachel hit send listening to the ringer before Shelby's voice answered.

"Hello?" Shelby greeted, sounding confused. Rachel stayed silent. "Rachel?"

"Hi mom." The younger girl finally answered.

"Uh hi, what's up?" Shelby asked, sounding confused.

"Something has happened. I need your help." Rachel admitted, starring at the ground.

"Honey, I thought we talked about this, we were going to wait a while longer, I know you wanted-" Rachel quickly cut the woman off.

"I was raped."

The line when quiet, Rachel checked to make sure the older woman hadn't hung up the phone. When she saw the line was still active, the girl waited patiently for her mother to regain speaking abilities. While she waited, Quinn walked in with Beth, the little girl giggling in her mother's arms.

"Is she on the phone?" Quinn asked softly.

"I just told her." Rachel replied, putting the phone on speaker.

"Ah, this could be a while." Quinn nodded in understanding. When she herself had found out about Rachel being raped, when she had held the brunette that night, she had been in shock as well.

"Mom?" Rachel called out, Beth giggled as she crawled onto Rachel's lap begging for the girl's attention.

"Did you have a baby? You kept the baby? My baby has a baby?" Shelby ranted out, getting more and more panicked.

"Uh, ma'am the baby is mine." Quinn offered, trying to soothe the mother's worries.

"And who are you? Am I on speaker?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied as she played patty cake with the youngest Fabray, trying to form a distraction from her mother's pleading tone.

"What is going on!" Shelby demanded, her voice sounding absolutely terrified.

"Mom, I was raped, a month ago. Dad and Daddy kicked me out. I have been living with my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, her mom Judy and Quinn's daughter Beth." Rachel rambled out, hoping to be able to, as they say, rip the band aid off quickly.

"Why did your Father's kick you out?" Shelby asked shocked.

When she had given Hiram and Leroy her baby she had thought for sure they would be the most loving and understanding parents in the world. They had wanted a baby so bad, they had paid so much money. Why would they throw that all away?

"They don't believe me. Joe Hudson is the captain of the police department, his nephew, Finn, is the one that raped me." Rachel whispered, Quinn was worried that the woman on the other line wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Ma'am I found Rachel that night, she is not lying, this really did happen. Her father's are blaming Rachel for going to a party they told her not to go to, and are angry at that. So, they then decided the rape never happened, it was just a plan to keep Rachel out of trouble. If the rape had happened, the police would have done something but again, the captain got his nephew out of dodge and to safety, plus destroyed the evidence." Quinn explained, trying to help Rachel out.

"Rachel, I…I am so confused." Shelby admitted. Quinn and Rachel both could hear the tears in her voice.

"Would you like to get together, and talk?" Rachel asked, sounding hopeful. Quinn hoped Shelby didn't make the same mistake twice and send Rachel's advances away.

"I just, I need some time. Processing time. Are you ok where you are?" Shelby asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel replied, her head lowering in what could only be shame. All of her parents were disgusted with her, they didn't believe her.

"Ok, I will call you, just let me think this all through." Shelby answered before hanging up the phone.

On Shelby's end, things were complicated. She did believe her daughter, she believed her whole heartedly. It was just that now she was in a tricky spot.

"Who was that?" Shelby's boyfriend asked as he came into the living room.

"And old friend Joe." Shelby replied.

Joe Hudson looked at his girlfriend confused, before offering her a coffee. Yes, Shelby was in quite a mess right now.

::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::::Glee::

"She doesn't care, I thought she would care now after everything, but she still doesn't!" Rachel cried out a few hours later. After the phone call with Shelby, Quinn had taken Beth to Judy asking the woman if she could watch her for a bit while Quinn herself took care of Rachel. They had been laying in bed together talking, Rachel crying, for the past three hours.

"Sweetie, she said she just needed time, maybe everything will turn out ok." Quinn soothed. While the blonde did not agree with Shelby's methods, she understand that the older woman needed to take in and mull over all the information that had just been dropped on her. A part of her held some sympathy for the woman, while the other was furious that once again, Finn's actions had brought tears to her girlfriend's eyes.

"She doesn't want me! She doesn't love me, no one should." Rachel whispered in shame, she sat up on the bed lowering her head into her hands. With her face covered, Quinn wasn't able to tell what Rachel was thinking.

"Baby, I love you. That is never going to change." Quinn replied softly, moving to kneel in front of the crying brunette, trying to pull her hands away from her covered face.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel screamed out, scrambling off the bed.

"Rach? What's going on baby?" Quinn asked, becoming worried.

"I am so broken, and so empty inside Quinn. Now I have to go to school tomorrow, and I have to deal with all of this shit and my mom and I just can't! Nothing good has happened in so long. Is there any left in the world?" Rachel cried out. "I am a good person! I may be self centered when it comes to my dream of Broadway, but I am caring and loving towards others. I don't deserve all this crap!"

"No, you really don't." Quinn agreed, slowly moving to the hysterical diva, but Rachel just moved further away. "What can I do baby? How can I make this better?"

"I don't know if anyone can." Rachel whispered, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on top. "I am so messed up."

It was then Quinn had an idea. Rachel wanted some good in her life? She knew the perfect way to give her some, and she maybe had a solution for school as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So there will still be angst in this story, but I am trying to lighten it all a bit before it gets heavy again, just a little reprieve from all the drama. This isn't the best chapter, just the set up for some things but it brings the Club into the story so that's a plus. And thank you for wishing my hand well! lol**

**Songs: **

"**Don't Give Up By Peter Gabriel And Kate Bush**

**Seleana Gomez "Who Says"**

**Rascal Flats "Stand" **

**Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On"**

"Is everything set up?" Quinn asked Santana who had stopped over to pick up the dating couple.

"Yup, everything is ready to go, and protection detail is ready. Where's Berry?" Santana asked.

"Right here, what are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen. Last night, Quinn had tried to calm and ease the brunette's fears about school and her mother, but nothing had worked. Rachel did finally allow Quinn to hold her though, which made Quinn think that Rachel was at least trying.

"Nothing." Quinn and Santana replied at the same time, Rachel just raised an eyebrow in question. "Seriously, it's all good. Are you ready to go back? The tutor said you were caught up in every class." Quinn said, trying to steal the diva's attention.

"Am I ready? No. Will I go? Yes." Rachel answered honestly, moving into the blonde's arms and taking a deep breath. Just the smell of Quinn calmed her senses.

"Ok, then lets go." Santana replied as she led the way out to her car.

Rachel was literally shaking as they pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley. There were so many people around, it was nerve racking. The brunette had really only been in the company of Brittany, Puck, Santana and of course Quinn and Judy. Now, there were hundreds of students mulling about the entrance, and Rachel knew there were at least five times that already inside.

"The school never looked so crowded." Rachel said softly, her chocolate doe like eyes open wide.

"It's ok, Santana and I or Brittany and Puck will always been with you." Quinn soothed as the group got of the car. Quinn immediately grabbed Rachel's hand, she frowned when she could feel the brunette's hand shaking in her own.

"It's ok Rach, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, not again." Quinn promised, the little diva's fear went down a little at the admission. "Come with us the auditorium though."

"What's in there?" Rachel asked confused. They had class in a half hour, and they still needed to check in with Ms. Pillsbury and go to their lockers.

"Just trust blondie here, alright?" Santana grumbled as she led the way.

When Rachel walked inside the school, all eyes were on her. It was known around town what had happened. People either believed Rachel or were on Finn's side. Luckily, most were on Rachel's side because Finn split.

"Do ya'll have a reason to be starring at my girlfriend?" Called out Quinn, sending a menacing glare to the student body.

"Girlfriend?" One brave cheerio asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Santana growled.

"No captain." The cheerio quickly replied. Quinn nodded in affirmation, proud of her work. No one would come near Rachel now.

"Quinn come on, we need to get Rach there like two minutes ago." Santana urged, giving the blonde a light shove.

"Right, come on Rach." Quinn said softly, tugging gently on the girl's arm. Rachel kept her head down and let Quinn lead the way. She was happy Quinn had stood up for her, but now people were whispering and sending glances when Quinn wasn't looking. She didn't want to be a spectacle.

As they entered the auditorium, Quinn had Rachel sit in the front row before she and Santana ran up on stage. A spotlight was pointed at Quinn and the band. Music began to play as Quinn lifted her head and starred right at her girl beginning to sing.

"_In this proud land we grew up strong we were wanted all along I was taught to fight, taught to win I never thought I could fail no fight left or so it seems I am a woman whose dreams have all deserted I've changed my face, I've changed my name but no one wants you when you lose don't give up 'cos you have friends don't give up you're not beaten yet don't give up I know you can make it good…._

As Quinn tailed off all the lights on stage sprang to life as all the girls joined the blonde on stage dancing around as they sang.

_You've got every rightTo a beautiful on! Who says?Who says you're not perfect?Who says you're not worth it?Who says you're the only one that's hurting?Trust me, That's the price of says you're not pretty?Who says you're not beautiful?Who says?Who says you're not star potential?Who says you're not presidential?Who says you can't be in movies?Listen to me, listen to says you don't past the test?Who says you can't be the best?Who said?Who said?Would you tell me who said that?Yeah~Who said?Who says?Who says you're not perfect?Who says you're not worth it?Who says you're the only one that's hurting?Trust me, That's the price of says you're not pretty?Who says you're not beautiful?Who says?_The girls run off stage as the boys come running out doing crazy dances all around the stage.

_Cause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend till you breakCause it's all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad, you get strongWipe your hands, shake it offThen you stand, then you standEvery time you get upAnd get back in the raceOne more small piece of youStarts to fall into placeOh_

Finally the whole Glee Club came together as Quinn walked down to a now smiling Rachel and pulled her back up the stairs to join everyone as they huddled together and sang. Everyone was hugging Rachel and kissing her cheek, whispering that they loved her and were there for her.

_You're not aloneTogether we standI'll be by your side, you know I'll take your handWhen it gets coldAnd it feels like the endThere's no place to goYou know I won't give inNo I won't give inKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughSo far awayI wish you were hereBefore it's too late, this could all disappearBefore the doors closeAnd it comes to an endWith you by my side I will fight and defendI'll fight and defendYeah, yeahKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughHear me when I say, when I say I believeNothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destinyWhatever's meant to be will work out perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeahLa da da daLa da da daLa da da da da da da da daKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughKeep holding onKeep holding onThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…_

When the song finished the club gave a big group hug to the now crying brunette in the middle of the huddle. Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Puck were closest making sure Rachel didn't get overwhelmed by everything. When everyone pulled apart, Mr. Shuester stood clapping by the back stage doors.

"Awesome job guys!" He congratulated before telling them they were excused from their first period class, which happened to be Spanish.

"Rachel, I want you to know I had nothing to do with this, I know none of us came to see you this past month but Quinn told us you needed time. I knew nothing about Finn though." Kurt said first, breaking apart as the club all sat around on the stage talking.

"I know Kurt, I never thought you were apart of this." Rachel replied, easing the boy's nerves.

"Blaine also sends his well wishes, he hoped to make it here but he wasn't able too." Kurt said giving the girl a gentle hug.

"Girl, we totally have your back. If I ever see Finn I will totally cut him." Mercedes said, making the group laugh, yet they all knew deep down it was true.

"I don't think he is coming back anytime soon, but I have first dibs." Santana smirked out, cracking her knuckles. Brittany nodded her head in affirmation while leaning into her girlfriend.

"I totally would have first go!" Puck argued, all the guys joined in agreement. "No one is going to have to deal with him, he isn't going to come back." Quinn laughed, pulling Rachel to lean against her while kissing the top of the brunette's head.

For the rest of the hour the club talked about sectionals, and everything they had been missing out on during Rachel's separation. The young diva felt safe in the midst of the Glee Club, she was happy to learn everyone believed her side of the story. It was great to see the club finally come together.


End file.
